Money Can't Buy You Love
by Speakfromtheheart
Summary: Teddy Grey is 17, He has good looks, Social status and more money than you could think of, What happens when a girl crashes in to his life and turns everything upside down, Lacey McKenzie is beautiful, Smart and stinking rich... the problem is she doesn't want anyone to know... Teddy Grey and OC
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Teddy Grey is 17, He has good looks, Social status and more money than you could think of, What happens when a girl crashes in to his life and turns everything upside down, Lacey McKenzie is beautiful, Smart and stinking rich... the problem is she doesn't want anyone to know...

* * *

"Mr. Grey?...Mr. Grey? Theodore!"

"Huh?"

"We're you even listening to what we were discussing?"

"Uh...Nope, I was too busy staring at Chelsea" I smirk at the girl a row down from me who is practically flashing her tits

"Well Mr. Grey if you spent more time paying attention to your school work and less time ogling your class mates assets then your grades would be the best in the school" Mr. Jackson smirks at me and turns back to the bord

"Fuck off" I mutter, Jackson glares at me but doesn't say a word, Yeah that's right jackass I've got more money behind me then you'll hope to make in a life time, Uh I hate all of this shit do they not know who I am? I am Theodore Raymond Grey, First born to Christian and Anastasia Grey and one of the most richest teens in America, With all my money, Well not my money its my dads but who cares it'll be mine one day and then I will buy and sell who ever I want...Yes that sounds fucking brilliant Teddy Grey master of the fucking universe.

The rest of Mr. Jackson's lesson passes in a flash mainly because I'm not listening, I pack up quickly, Throw my bag over my shoulder and walk outside to meet up with my friends.

"Teddy"

"Hi Jake" I laughed, Jake is my best friend we've known each other practically all our lives, Along with his brother Freddie we we're more like brothers than friends.

"How's things going with you and Jessica?" Jake asked as he lit up a smoke

"Ahhh I dumped her man she was getting to clingy" I said as he passed me the fag and I took a drag and blew out a lung full of smoke

"Gez bro she was fit as and you just dumped her?" Jake blinked with a shocked but still slightly amused expression

"Yeah man, She was hot and all but she was so uptight and possessive" I shrugged, Jessica Lane was one of the hottest girls in school, she was on the cheer team and has killer tits and ass but she wanted me there with her every hour of the day, She got on with Phoebe my little sister but my parents didn't think to much of her, They never told me they didn't like her but I just got that vibe from them.

"God Teddy, Are you ever gonna find a girl who you actually want to stick with instead of throwing them away once they've served their purpose?" Jake laughed as he shook his head, This isn't the first time I've heard this from him, With every new 'girlfriend' I have Jake say's the same thing 'Please make this one stick Teddy' but I never do, He gets frustrated with me for not ever keeping a girlfriend longer than a few months, It's not my fault girls are all the same here and I have high standards.

"If I ever find a girl I like you will be the first to know" I smirk at him

Suddenly there's a loud rumbling sound coming from the front of the school, It sound like a motorbike, Jake and I look at each other and decide to investigate, Know one at this school has a motorbike I should no cause I know everything.

As we walk around the front we see lots of students have gathered just in time to see a black figure climb off a black motorbike, I hear Jake whistle through his teeth

"That's a Harley Davidson Dyna Super Glide fxr, It's a fucking beaut" Jake admires the bike but I'm more interested in the person on it, They're dressed in very tight biker leathers with a black helmet on, The figure walks towards me and Jake.

"Hey either of you got a smoke?" I hear them mumble as both me and Jake race through our pockets to find a lighter, Jake pulls his out a cigerate from his pack as I take it from him and light it, just then the person takes off their helmet and its like everything's gone in to slow motion, There's a flash of dark chocolate-brown hair as it tumbles down their shoulders and sits nicely on their breasts, _Breasts?,_ I must still be staring at her chest cause suddenly the leather clad figure is right in front of me taking the smoke from my lips and placing it in hers, I look up to see the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. She takes a long drag and blows the smoke in my face.

"Thanks for the smoke boys" She smirks and winks at me then turns on her heel and walks off before I can even realise whats just happened.

"Well I think you've just found the one girl that's finally got your interest" Jake smirks at me

And as much as i hate to admit it... I think he's right.

* * *

AN: Hi guys let me know what you think of this new story? Don't worry I haven't given up on my other story, It's just this has been floating in my head all night and I really wanted to post it to see what everyone thinks, If you would like me to carry on with this let me know...Thanks x


	2. Chapter 2

Lacey POV:

"Hey you ok? You look a little lost"

I turn to my left to see a girl she looks slightly younger than me, She looks about 15, She has light brown hair, Deep blue eyes and a very pretty face.

"Um yeah I'm new here and it's so big" I mumble embarrassed as she giggles

"I'm Phoebe Grey" She says as she sticks out her hand for me to shake

"Lacey Mac" I smile

"Oh my God I love your name" Phoebe jumps excitedly and I can't help but laugh at her enthusiasm

"Thanks I like yours too... Reminds me of Phoebe from FRIENDS" I smirk

"Oh I get that all the time, Here let me see your time-table"

I pass it to Phoebe and hope that she doesn't see my full name, I really don't want anyone here to know who I really am

"Hey!" Oh shit "You're in the same gym class as me that is sooo cool we can go together, They always throw my year and yours together for gym what do you think?"

I breathe a sigh of relief and turn to pick up my bag

"Yeah sounds good" I smile as Phoebe links arms with me and we walk to class

* * *

"So which school did you go to before you came here?" Phoebe asks as we change for gym, I didn't bring anything with me so Phoebe lent me a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, Their both a little on the short side for what i would normally wear but who am I to complain?

"Um... Do you know Saint Peters?" I ask in hope that she doesn't, Thankfully she shakes her head

"It's a public school on the outskirt of Seattle, I got a scholarship here when we moved" I mumble hoping she buys it

"So...um" Phoebe looks embarrassed to ask, I know she wants to know... Do I have any money?

"You want to know if I come from money...Right?" I smirk as Phoebe shakes her head

"I'm sorry Lacey its non of my business"

Wow! Phoebe's the first person I've met who isn't running for the hills at the thought of me being 'poor' Maybe she doesn't give a crap about someone's wealth... I like Phoebe... I think I like her a lot.

Outside i'm pulled aside to meet my teacher Mrs. Brooke, She's a nice woman I'd say she's in her late 40s, She has short frizzy blonde hair that looks like its been bleached far too much, She has a kind face with deep brown eyes that are showing the signs of wrinkles, She's wearing an ill-fitting blue track suit and white trainers.

"Lacey I'm sorry but your going to have to sit out of this lesson, We are playing football and the ground is far to wet for trainers, You could slip and hurt yourself" Mrs. Brooke gives me an apologetic look and then off to wear the class is forming.

"Hey Lacey" Phoebe waves as she joins me where im sitting

"Hey Phoebe" I mumble

"Whats up?" She must notice my frown

"Mrs. Brooke said I can't play football in trainers as the grounds wet and I might hurt myself God she sounds like my dad" I sigh

"Ha Ha So you have an overprotective father too" Phoebe laughs

"Yep though I don't see him that often, I live with my aunt and uncle" I mumble as I think of how far apart my family has been since...

"How come you don't see your dad? Did your parents split up?" She laughs seems like I have a captive audience with Phoebe Grey... Grey? Grey? Why does that name seem so familiar?

"Um...Yeah something like that?" I mumble thankfully Phoebe changes the subject on to something less painful

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, Only child...You?" I smirk

"I've got an older brother, Teddy he's 17" Phoebe rolls her eyes

"Ok? You don't seems to like your brother much?" I smile

"Uh why brother and sister do like each other?"

"I wouldn't know... Only child remember" I say as i point to myself as Phoebe laughs

"My brothers ok but..." She pauses

"But?" I prompt

"He's very up his own ass, He thinks because he has money and status and people know who our father is he can get anything he wants, He's a complete womanizer, He dated my friend Jessica for a couple of months and she like totally fell for him hard and he just dumped her like that" Phoebe clicks her fingers

"He always says that he's a Grey and people need to remember that but I just say he's a total douche bag, He won't give anyone a chance if they haven't got money behind them and it's so sad...I just wish for once he could see past money and fame and get to know someone for who they are not what they have... Anyway il see you at half time the games about to start" Phoebe hugs me quickly and runs off to the pitch leaving me with a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach about Teddy Grey.

The game kicks off and i take the opportunity to google the Grey family, Wow! There's shit loads of results where the hell do I start? I click on the first one and start reading, It's about Christian Grey...Holy shit Mr. Grey is Phoebe and Teddy's father? I am so far behind with news its unreal... Right ok so Christian and Anastasia Grey are their parents, Children Theodore and Phoebe Grey... I don't want to google Phoebe as I think I've found a friend and I am not willing to read trash on her, I click on Teddy's name and It flashes up with a picture of a copper haired Adonis, He is smiling a pure white hollywood smile, I find myself involuntarily smiling at the picture, He's dressed in a gorgeous crisp black tux outside a huge stunning building, It looks like a red carpet event... Oh the joys of being rich. The one thing I can't seem to drag myself away from are his eyes... They are a deep Gray colour, I could stare at his eyes all day I feel as if I'm mesmerised...

"Hey come on I want you to meet some of my friends" I very sweaty Phoebe runs over to me and takes my hand, Holy hell how long was I on google? We walk over to a group of girls all dressed for gym but you can tell they have never released a single drop of sweat in there lives, They spot Phoebe and great her with smiles, Beautiful wide, Fully polished fake smiles

"Hi Phoebe who's your... _friend_?"

"Oh Jess this is Lacey, Lacey meet Jess" Phoebe smiles at me as Jess glares

"Hi Jess nice to meet you" I saw as i extend my hand, Jess grabs it and seems to be examining it like it will answer every question she has about me, She let's go suddenly and looks at me as if ive passed so life threatening disease

"How dare you touch me, Do you even know who I am?" Jess sneers at me

"Wow hang on you grabbed my hand" I frown

"Don't you answer me back you fucking commoner, What the fuck are you doing here, Your kind doesn't belong with us"

"Excuse me... What do you mean MY kind?" I don't care who she thinks she is she has no right to speak to anyone like that

"Well look at you and then look at us, I've seen your kind before" Jess smirks

"You know nothing about me" I glare and turn to walk away but bump in to something hard I fall back and land hard on my butt, Suddenly there's a strong grip on my arm and I'm pulled up and I'm shocked as I stare in to the most beautiful Gray angry eyes I've ever seen.

* * *

Teddy POV

"Hey man did you see Chelsea? She was totally checking you out" Jake wiggles his eyebrows at me and I smirk and shake my head

"You still thinking about your biker chick?" He laughs as I sigh

" Jesus man you've never let any girl get to you and suddenly this girl shows up on a killer bike dressed in tight leather which she looks fucking amazing in by the way and has you by the nut sack in a matter of seconds" Jake smirks

I'd hate to admit it but he's right and I don't understand why, Yes she's beautiful, She has hair like melted chocolate, A face of goddess, Eyes like sapphires, An amazing body from what I could see with it being wrapped in leather and an ass that rivals every single girl I've ever 'dated' put together... Shit I need to stop thinking like this other wise I'm going to be scoring a goal from my hard on alone.

Suddenly there's shouting from across the yard, Jake and I both turn to see Jessica and her group of bitches sneering at some poor girl about something or other, Phoebe is with them, God I hate that my sister wants to be 'friends' with them, Jess and Phoebe have been kind of close since I broke up with her, I know it's so Phoebe will tell her things about me or threaten their friendship if she doesn't... What was I thinking when I 'dated' her? Oh yeah it wasn't my brain doing the work it was my dick.

"Hey dude it looks like it's getting a bit heated over there, Do you want me go over to keep an eye on Phoebe?" Jake asks and I smirk, I know he's only saying that to get close to Phoebe, I know he's always held a candle for my little sister but he doesn't know that I know... He thinks il break his legs if he tries anything with her...I would if he ever hurt her but I know he would never do that so I'm just waiting for him to grow a pair and ask Phoebe out.

"Nah man il be fine" I smirk at his disappointed face "But you can come with if you want to" Yeah that put a smile back on his goofy face, As we walk over to the group I can hear Jessica's poison mouth

"Well look at you and then look at us, I've seen your kind before" Oh yeah that's defiantly Jess' way of 'making friends'

Suddenly there's a thud in to my chest and a body drops to the floor, I don't think twice to help the girl up... My mother and grandmother taught me manners, As the girl blows hair out of her face i'm met by those Sapphire blue's again and my heart feels like its going to leap out of my chest... Its her It's my biker chick as Jake calls her

"Euw Teddy put it down you don't know where its been" Jess sneers and it takes me a minuet to take in what she's said... She's being nasty to my girl... No fucking way

"Jess the only one who needs to be put down is you... Oh listen I think I hear the CLAP clinic calling you... Your infected AGAIN" I glare and I hear a little giggle coming from the girl still in my arms, I look down to see her trying to suppress a smile.

"You have something to say bitch?"Leah sneers next to Jess... Another one of my ex's... Yes ok you can say it I'm a slut.

"No nothing, I was thinking about whether or not the nurse has any disinfectant I have to eat with these hands Jess and now I know that you go round the block more times than a milk man il be sure to bleach them later" Sapphire smirks... Yes Sapphire well I don't know her name yet an I'm sure as hell not going to call her biker chick... And Sapphire suits her... Oh dear Lord I'm going fucking soft.

"You little bitch" Jess yells as she lungs at Sapphire but she trips and lands flat on her face, I grab Sapphire's hand and Jake grabs Phoebe's and we run around the other side of the building, We're laughing and panting as we come to a stop, Sapphire leans over with her hands on her knee's and I'm greeted to a beautiful view of her ass, Oh my God I can feel myself hardening... Stop stop stop look away now! Shit! I'm too slow Sapphire looks up and catches me staring. Busted!

Lacey" She says and I frown, I have to wait a few seconds so the blood rushes off to all the other badly needed places in my body and not just my dick

"Huh?" Oh God I must look like a complete idiot

"My name, It's Lacey... I thought seeing as you were just gawking at my ass then we were well passed introductions..." Lacey? What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl

"Teddy... My names Teddy" I mumble

"I know who you are" Lacey smiles, She does? Oh course she does everyone knows me... I am top dog around this school. So if she knows my name then she must know my reputation with the ladies... Hmmm maybe this will be easier than I first thought.

"You do?" I ask acting surprised

"Yeah your Phoebe's brother" She smiles

"Yeah and I'm the richest teen in America" That's it Teddy impress her and then real her in, All girls love being on the arm of a guy who's got cash... And I'm fucking rolling in it.

"Yeah" She mumbles... Wow news flash she doesn't seem very impressed... Hmmm plan B...

"Hey Lacey you got a little..." I say as I step closer to her, I run my thumb down her beautiful soft pale cheek and her breath hitches and her eyes flutter. YES! Teddy Grey master of seduction. I edge closer to Lacey I am subtly walking her till her back hits the wall, Her eyes shoot open to see that we are completely alone and I make my move, I swoop down and capture her beautiful soft lips in mine, I feel her gasp and I thrust my tounge in to the warm cave of her mouth, She tastes so sweet, Our tounges battle but its slow and sweet instead of hard and passionate it's almost as if this will be our last kiss instead of our first.

It's over way to soon when Lacey pulls away, We are both panting from need and lack of oxygen, I try to kiss her again but she turns her head... Well this is new

"Teddy we have to get back" Lacey whispers and I reluctantly let her go but before she can walk away from me a kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear

"You will be mine and it will be sooner rather than later"

* * *

Lacey Pov

"Hey Lacey, Where you been?" Phoebe asks as I walk back to her, I feel my face flushing at the thought of Teddy, God it's not as if I can tell my new friend that ive just had my toung down her brother's throat after just introducing myself... I have no idea what happened one minuet I was smirking at him for staring at my ass the next thing my backs hit a wall and he's kissing me... Oh God this is so wrong, It will not happen again maybe Phoebe's right he is a womanizer.

"Um... I just went for a look around, It's not as if I've got anything else to do" I smile

"Oh let me introduce you Jake this is Lacey, Lacey...Jake" Phoebe gestures between us and we shake hands

"Hey you're the biker chick who bumped a smoke off me earlier" The guy standing close to Phoebe laughs

"Yeah sorry about that, You have no idea how hard it is to find your smokes and Zippo in a pair of leathers" I laugh back as Phoebe looks between us confused

"I have a motorbike" I clarify for her

"And a fucking sweet one at that" Jake smirks

"Who's got a sweet one"

I turn to see Teddy standing dangerously close to me, I can feel his breath on my cheek, Shit he's so gorgeous but this can't happen

"I was saying Lacey has a sweet one" Jake smiles and I look at him in shock

"She sure does but I'm sure you're talking about her bike" Teddy says

"And what pray tell dear brother were you thinking about?"

"Her sweet little ass in those leathers" Teddy says eyeing me up and down and flashing me a sexy smirk and I feel my face heating, Shit i'm blushing... Out of the corner of my eye I see Phoebe roll her eyes she grabs my hand and pulls me away.

"C'mon Lacey" She mumbles oh crap Phoebe's mad

"You Ok Phoebe?" I ask

"Yeah just please Lacey be careful around my brother I've told you what he's like, And I'm really sorry for how Jess was treating you, She can be a real bitch sometimes" Phoebe's face goes from pissed to ashamed in a matter of seconds

"Hey it's ok, It doesn't bother me honest, Everyone's got their own opinion of me, I just hope she didn't change yours" I say looking at my hands, I really like Phoebe she's not like Jess and her group of plastic bitches

"Of course not, I like you regardless of how much is in your bank account, I'm not like Jess or Teddy for that matter... please just be careful around him, He seems to have taken a liking to you and I don't want you to get hurt"

"Il be fine Phoebe I promise you" I smile and she hugs me before joining the game again.

* * *

The game gets underway again and I do my best to keep my eyes on Phoebe and not at Teddy but it so hard, He looks so good in his tight t-shirt and track suit bottoms, I feel like I'm drooling every time I look at him, right stop now watch Phoebe...I decide to take out my Ipod and blast some Nirvana, I have my favorite songs on shuffle, I sit back and let Kurt Cobain's voice take me away from naughty thoughts of Teddy Grey.

Suddenly I hear screaming, I open my eyes to see Phoebe on the ground clutching her arm, Teddy's nelt down next to her and Jake's having a go some lad, I think he tripped Phoebe and that's why Jake is yelling at him, Jake sure is protective over Phoebe I wonder if their dating? I see Jake marching off the pitch as first aid tend to Phoebe

"Jake what the hell happened?" I ask as Jake stomps angrily over to me

"That fucker Marcus Goldman tripped Phoebe and now it looks as if her arms dislocated" Jake fumes and I can feel the love for Phoebe radiating off him, Just then Phoebe is brought off, She has tears running down her face and her arm is hanging painfully by her side.

"Jake help me get Phoebe's boots off her" I say as Phoebe sits and we both kneel to take her football boots off, I take my trainers off and hand them to jake to put them on Phoebe, I take the boots and put them on, Jake and Phoebe look at me like I've gone mad.

"What your two players down" I smirk as Phoebe grips my arm

"Lacey please keep Teddy out of trouble one more fight and he'll be expelled" She sniffs

"Don't worry about Teddy, Jake look after her" I say as I run on to the pitch.

* * *

Teddy POV

"Hey Teddy Bear remember, One more fight and your kicked out, I don't think your mega rich mommy and daddy would be to impressed do you?" Marcus smirks and I have to suppress the overwhelming urge I have growing to smash his fucking face in.

The game starts once again the heavens have opened and the pitch is turning boggy as hell. It might as well be just me and Goldman on the pitch, The tackles get harder and becoming a battle, Marcus takes my legs and I crash in to the mud, I get up and head straight for him we stand nose to nose.

"Your gonna get whats coming to you Goldman" I spit as he laughs

"Bring it on Grey, Il break you just like il break that sexy little sister of yours, Such a shame she took that tumble I wonder if the arm she dislocated was her wanking hand"

I see red as I grip him by the shirt and raise my fist, This fuckers going to learn the no one messes with my family and gets away with it

"Teddy no!"

I turn to see a soaking wet Lacey rush in front of me and push me back away from Marcus, All my anger evaporates as I gaze at her, She's so beautiful. Lacey comes close to my ear and whispers

"He's not worth you getting kicked out for Teddy, Be the better man. Walk. Away"

Her warm breath sends shivers through my wet cold skin, I turn to look her in the eyes and simply nod, She takes my hand and walks me back to my place, Marcus is yelling something but I can't make out what it is and to be honest I don't care I'm to busy trying to stop myself from pulling Lacey down in to the mud and burying myself in her.

"You ok?" Lacey asks as she let's go of my hand

"Yeah I'm fine" I mumble still trying to get all the dirty thoughts of me and a very naked Lacey getting mud in places we didn't know existed.

There's 3 minuets left, 3 minuets to show Goldman that I AM the better man, Freddy Anderson passes me the ball and I sprint towards the goal, I see Goldman up alongside me, He's playing dirty grabbing my shirts, Arms, Kicking my legs Fucking bastard.

There's a flash of brown hair out of the corner of my eye as I shoot and score, There's a terrible scream and I'm face down in the mud.. Again

"AHHHH!"

I wipe the dirt from my eyes so I can see what's happened and I glance down to see Goldman holding his leg,

"You stupid bitch you tripped me" He yells... Wait someone tripped him? Who?

"Wow! I didn't trip **YOU, YOU** clumsy bastard, **YOU** were too busy trying to bring Teddy down that **YOU** weren't looking to what was going on around **YOU**, If anyone tripped anyone it was **YOU** who tripped Teddy and brought me down with **YOU**, Now stop acting like a fucking baby, Grow up and Get fucking off me!" Lacey yells as she shoves Marcus off her, Wait Lacey tripped Goldman? Why?

Marcus yells out in pain as he rolls over still gripping his leg as the nurses and teachers rush him off the pitch on a stretcher, Mrs. Brooke mumbles something about showing and going home.

"Dude that tackle was ace, Oh my God Lacey took Marcus out for you man, They think he's broken his shin bone" Jake laughs as he runs over to me as I'm taking my boots off

"Yeah... Hey how's Phoebe?" I ask worried for my sister

"Not good bro she's..." Jake's cut off by a voice I know all to well

"THEODORE!"

I turn around in my seat to see my father and Taylor walking towards us, Dad looks like he could kill with just his look and Taylor... Well Taylors the same as ever, I bet that man wouldn't crack a smile even if my dad were to turn up at the office in drag... Ok wow! Now that's a strange mentle image even for me.

"Hi dad" I mumble trying not to smirk at the strange thought of my father in red lipstick

"Don't you 'Hi dad' me young man what the hell happened to your sister?" He glares at me... Hang on does he think Phoebe's accident is my fault?

"Marcus Goldman was being a prick and made a dirty tackle on Phoebe and she landed on her arm, I went to Phoebe and Jake went after Goldman and he got sent off" I glare back. He is not going to pin this on me no fucking way.

"Ok... So what happened Marcus Goldman? The nurse says he has a broken shin bone, What did you do Teddy?" Wait what? Me? Fuck why is everything my fault?

"Hold up Mr. G, Teddy didn't break Goldman's leg" Jake says coming to my rescue... fucking finally

"Well who was it?" Dad looks so pissed right now

"Lacey" Jake and I say in unison

"And who is Lacey?" Dad sighs as he rubs his fingers on his temples, He does this when he's stressed and he does it a lot.

Both me and Jake both turn to look for Lacey but all we find is a very tidy but very empty pitch... Where the hell did she go?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys I'm so sorry for not updating in a while been really busy, I'm back with a long chapter for you all to enjoy... Please read and review, I do love reading the reviews but I have had a couple of PMs that haven't been very nice, I write for my enjoyment mainly but I love posting to see what you guys think... Please read and review nice things... Thankyou.

* * *

Teddy

After showering and dressing Jake, Dad, Taylor and I walk to where the cars are parked

"Teddy are you coming to the hospital with us?" Dad asks we near the cars

"We'll follow you, I'm not leaving her here" I reply with a smirk as my dad shakes his head, We walk towards my car, My baby, My black Audi TT Turbo, My dad brought her for me for my birthday and I adore her, Yes my cars a female, She's slim, Sporty and sexy... Just like me, Just like Lacey... Lacey?

"Hey Lacey must have left, Her bikes gone" Jake says as we enter my beauty, I feel slightly disappointed that I didn't get to say goodbye to her, Now I've got to wait the entire weekend to see her again... Grrrr!

* * *

Jake and I walk in to the private hospital room to see Phoebe sitting in the middle of what looks a very comfortable bed, Her hair is a complete mess, Her face is covered in runny make up from crying and her arm is in a bright pink sling.

"Phoebs I don't think you've ever looked so beautiful" I say truthfully, She glares at me like it's the biggest load of bullshit she's ever heard come out of my mouth but it's not, My little sister is beautiful just like our mother but neither ever believe it, Her glare soon softens when she see's jake behind me.

"Oh thanks" She say's sarcastically and I roll my eyes. _Why don't girls ever believe it when a man say's their beautiful?_

"How you doing?" I ask as I sit in the chair at the side of her bed

"I'm Ok" She mumbles as Jake sits in the chair on the other side of her, He gently brushes his hand over hers and I swear I see Phoebe blush... _Wow it must be love._

"Phoebs" I press

"It hurts so much Teddy, It really does, It was dislocated but they popped it back in" She says as more tears fall, I move to sit next to her and hold her gently as she cries into my chest.

"I just wanted to play football and now thanks to _Marcus Goldman_ i'm stick in here" She cries, The way she spat out Goldman's name makes me smirk, My little sister maybe in pain but she's still got her attitude, I can't wait to tell her what happened after she was taken off the pitch.

"Hey I've got some news that will cheer you up" I whisper looking at Jake who smirks and nods his head, Phoebe looks at me with eyes wide, Red rimmed and puffy

"What?" She croaks

"Goldman has been admitted with a broken leg" I smile but it soon fades as I see Phoebe's frown

"Oh Teddy what did you do?"

"I didn't" I'm cut off with the door opening

Dad and Taylor walk in holding a huge bunch of flowers and a teddy bear wearing a pink football strip.

"Awww daddy, You didn't have to" Phoebe smiles as dad looks confused

"Sweetie there not from me" Dad frowns as he passes the card to Phoebe

"Oh my God" She whispers

"What?" We ask in unison

Phoebe passes me the card as she hugs Jake, I see Dad and Taylor share a look at the image of Phoebe in my best friends arms, I glance at the card to see who it's from.

_A smile is a cheer from you to me,_

_The cost is nothing it's given for free,_

_They console the weary and gladden the sad,_

_And can make someone happy when they are mad,_

_Unlike blessings in which we pray,_

_It's the only thing you keep when you give away._

_L X_

"That's beautiful Phoebe, Is this why your crying?" I ask as I re read the card, Phoebe shakes her head

"It's too much" She whispers

"Whats too much?" I frown

"This it's from Lacey" Phoebe gestures to the gifts

"Phoebe, I don't understand... Lacey brought you gifts, So why are you upset? I thought you two were friends?" Now I'm really confused

"Ted, Lacey isn't like us, She doesn't have money, She got a scholarship to go to our school, This must have cost her a fortune" Phoebe says as she cries harder

"Wait? Lacey is a girl?" Dad asks with a shocked look as Jake, Phoebe and I simply nod

Dad looks like he's about to say something else when there's a timid knock and the door opens slowly

"Phoebe sweetie, Are you up for visitors?" Mom asks

"Of course mom, You don't have to ask to see me you know" Phoebe smirks

"Not me honey, There's a young woman in the waiting room who says she's a friend of yours"

"Whats her name mom?" Phoebe asks

"Lacey Mac".

* * *

Lacey

"Um hi, I'm looking for a friend of mine, Phoebe Grey, She was admitted about 2 hours ago" I mumble to the woman behinds the reception desk, She looks me over and raises her eyebrows... _Snobby bitch_

"Just give me a moment... Miss?"

"Mac, Lacey Mac"

"Il just see if they will allow you in" She says as she turns away and picks up the phone

I walk over to the chairs and sit, The snobby receptionist keeps glaring at me over her posh specs, I glare back, Uh I hate snobby stick up people, What makes you any better than me? Just because you're in Prada and Gucci and I'm in biker leathers and boots with a helmet on my lap does not mean shit!

"Miss"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but they're not allowing _people_ in to see Miss Grey at the moment" _People_? Who the fuck does she think she is? _Grrrr Ok Lacey bite your toung, Smile politely._

"Oh that's perfectly fine, Would you please see that Miss Grey gets these please?" I ask as sweetly as I can manage for this woman as I hand over the flowers and the teddy. The receptionist eyes them suspiciously as if they are off the back of a lorry and I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry, They are fully paid for" I scowl as she takes them

"Of course Miss" She fake smiles at me

I decide to go to the café to see if a cup of tea will calm me, Not that the tea in hospital's is any good but its a hot drink on a cold day, God I despise these places... _remember you are here for Phoebe._

As I wait in line for my hot water and hint of tea, I accidentally stand on something hard, I look down and see its a purse, I pick it up and open it and I'm greeted with a picture of Teddy and Phoebe, Phoebe looks about 10 so id say Teddy would be about 12, It's a cute picture, They're stood in front of a large tree, Teddy is wearing a green shirt with black jeans, His beautiful copper hair and Grey eyes are full of childlike joy, He has his arm around a young Phoebe, Her blonde/brown hair is shining in the sun and her large blue eyes are joyful like her brothers, Shes wearing a white summer dress with a pink ribbon around her waist, They look the perfect brother and sister.

I look around to see if I can find the owner when a flash of long brown hair passes me

"Excuse me Mam" I say as she turns, _Holy shit!_ Anastasia Grey is more beautiful in real life, She has long brown hair that's braided over one shoulder, Her blue eyes are the same as Phoebe's, Bright and sparkling, Her face hasn't changed much from the picture of her and Mr. Grey at her graduation I saw on Google, Shes wearing a simple red wrap dress with black pumps... She truly is stunning.

"Yes" She says, _Shit! Lacey speak... Dammit speak_

"Um... I think you dropped this" I mumble as I hand her back the purse

"Don't worry I haven't stolen from you" I sigh as I look away, Great I wanted to make a good impression with Teddy and Phoebe's parents and now their mom thinks I'm a thief

"Oh no I didn't think that at for a second, I was just wondering how you knew it was my purse" She mumbles looking a little embarrassed

"Oh...um the picture in the front, I recognise Teddy and Phoebe" I shrug now its my turn to look embarrassed

"You know my children?"

"Yes, We're friends I'm in classes with Teddy and Jake, And I was with Phoebe today when she had her accident, I wanted to see how she was doing, I'm returning her football boots" I smile and hold up a bag with Phoebe's boots looking like new.

"But the snooty receptionist wouldn't let me in" I mumble

"Anastasia Grey, Teddy and Phoebe's mom" She says as she extends her hand

"Lacey Mac, Can I call you Ana?" I smile

"Do you know your one of the first people in the last couple of years who have asked and I don't have to ask them" Ana laughs

"Come on il show you to Phoebe's room, I'm sure Teddy and Phoebe will be thrilled to see you, Jake is in there already" Ana smiles as we walk out of the café.

"Just wait here Lacey and Il see if she's up to visitors" Ana smiles as I take a seat, 5 minuets later Ana comes back and gestures for me to follow her.

* * *

As we enter the room I realise all eyes are on me, I have this uneasy feeling I've done something wrong.

I recognise Mr. Grey from his picture on Google... _Oh thank God for Google_, There's a man to my right dressed in a sharp black suit with a buzz cut, He looks like security. Then I remember who The Grey's are, Christian and Anastasia Grey are the ultimate power couple and as Teddy pointed out earlier today he's one of the richest teens in America so it would be seem stupid for them not to have personal security.

"Lacey!" Phoebe yells from her bed and I can't help but smile

"Miss Mac, I'm Christian Grey, Teddy and Phoebe's father" Mr Grey extends his hand to me

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grey" I say as we shake, I can see where Teddy gets his looks from, His father is quite handsome, Messy copper hair, Piercing gray eyes, dressed in a sharp Gray suit

"Would be it be ok for me to sit with Phoebe?" I ask quietly

"Of course, Who would I be to refuse the young woman who took out the boy who hurt my little girl?" Mr. Grey smirks

"Wait! _YOU_ took down Marcus Goldman?" Phoebe asks in disbelief as I nod

"Why?" She asks with tears in her eyes

"Cause he hurt you, He was talking bad of Teddy and he pissed me off" I smirk as I walk over to her and hug her gently

"Thankyou" Phoebe whispers as tears fall on to my leathers

"Hey stop that we're friends right?" I ask as Phoebe wipes her tears and nods

"Then don't thank me" I smile and sit on her bed, I glance at Teddy and see him looking at me with a strange expression, He narrows his eyes and walks out of the room, Ana and Mr. Grey go after him. _Huh? What the hell was that about?_

"Hey is Teddy ok?" I ask as Phoebe looks down at her fingers

"Il leave you two alone" Jake mumbles as he leaves the room too, Leaving me, Phoebe and buzz cut.

"Um...I may have told him that you..." She sniffs and looks down at her bed

"That I what Phoebs?" I frown

"That you don't have a lot of money, That you're not like us...I'm sorry Lacey, I'm really sorry" Phoebe says as she bursts in to tears again and I hold her the best I can, _I need to tell her I can't have her feeling guilty._

"How did this conversation come about?" I ask gently

"I said I couldn't accept your gifts, Which I can't Lacey there too much, You must have spent a fortune on them and you don't have much money... wh...why are you laughing? Lacey I'm serious" Phoebe yells as my laughter subsides, I lean down and whisper in her ear

"Phoebe this is for your ears only..."

* * *

Teddy

I walk back to Phoebe's hospital room after getting a breath of fresh air a lung of smoke which ever you want to call it, I needed to process the information Phoebe told me, Lacey doesn't have money, She's not like us, I can't believe I was so stupid to kiss her, She was probably hoping to get her claws in to me for money, Clothes, Presents, Maybe if she played her cards right maybe the Grey family name.

I need to finish this and I'm going to do it now, I push the door open to see Lacey whispering something to a very shocked Phoebe, _Oh great more secretes._

"You can't tell anyone Phoebe, Promise me" Lacey says quickly as she glances at me, I can hear the desperation in her voice, Phoebe looks between me and Lacey and then promises to keep Lacey's secret.

"Lacey a word" I say with a harsh cold tone, Phoebe looks at me with worried eyes as Lacey follows me out of the room.

"Teddy before you start on what ever crap your going to say don't worry Phoebe's already filled me in on your ability or lack of towards anyone with less money or status yourself, So please save your breath and let me get back to my friend" Lacey says with an undertone of anger and goes to push past me, _Who the fuck does she think she is?_ I grab her arm and pull her around to face me, I don't care if I make a scene i'm fucking pissed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You may think yourself something special Lacey but you're not, There's plenty of girls like you out there wanting easy money, A name for themselves as my _girlfriend_, Whats your game huh? Act all beautiful and _in love_ with me for as long as possible and try to get yourself out of the poor house by bleeding me dry? Sorry _darling_ it ain't gonna happen, I kissed you earlier because I felt sorry for you for what Jess said to you but I guess she's right you are just a commoner and you don't belong with people like us, Now do me a favour and get out of my face and leave me alone, I don't want to see you again" I finish my angry rant and expect to see her running down the hall way with tears spilling from her _gold digging eyes_ but instead I see her still standing in front of me with angry eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Have you quite finished your little rant?" She asks and I nod

"Right first I never painted myself as something special and if you actually took the time to get to know me might actually realise that things aren't always black and white, I am not the type of girl you seem to think I am _Theodore_. You might be surrounded yourself with expensive things and fake flash people but I can assure you I. AM. NOT. ONE. OF. THEM. Your name, Money, Status mean nothing to me Grey NOTHING! I've had people judge me and think better of me all my life, I never took it from them and im certainly not going to take it from a jumped up 17-year-old spoilt little brat like you, Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to say goodbye to Phoebe, At least she knows how to treat people as equals, Have a nice life Theodore"

Lacey wrenches her arm from my grip and turns to stare in shock, I turn to see my parents standing down the hall from us, My father is staring at me with disgust and anger and my mother looks at me with tears and disappointment, They must have heard us. _Shit!_

"Mr and Mrs. Grey I'm going to say goodbye to Phoebe if that's ok" Lacey asks politely as my father nods

"Thankyou for coming Lacey, I know it ment a lot to Phoebe having you here" Dad says as mum gives her a hug and whispers something to her, My dad is still glaring at me we walk back to Phoebe's room.

"Everything ok?" Phoebe asks looking from me to Lacey

"Everything's fine, I've got to get going, Mr. Grey is it ok if I give Phoebe my number?" Lacey asks as dad nods with a slight smile, Lacey takes Phoebe's cell and types her number in

"Il text you later" Phoebe says as they hug, Lacey then gives Jake a gentle hug and I feel a pang of jealously in my chest

Lacey walks around to shake my dads hand and hug my mom, Me and Lacey stare at each other, She gives me a small sad smile and walks out the door, I feel like someone's stabbed me in the chest but what did I expect with the way I spoke to her? A hug? A kiss?... _God I'm an asshole_

"You've got some serious explaining to do when you get home young man" My dad says in a very low, Deathly calm voice

_Oh shit!_ Im in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi guys here's another chapter for you all, I've had some people ask for Christian's POV of Lacey so here it is... WARNING: LEMONS IN THIS STORY...Hope you enjoy and please leave me a nice review... Thanks x

* * *

Christian

Phoebe was released from hospital later that night under strict instructions from her doctor that she is to get plenty of rest and she is not allowed to aggravate her shoulder, I reassured the doctor that she will be resting and she will not be doing anything strenuous which got me a double eye rolling from both my daughter and my wife, What's so wrong with me taking care of my little girl?

The ride home was intense, Teddy wanted to drive his car. _No fucking way!_ I told Teddy that Taylor would drive his car and he would come in the SUV with us, He wasn't happy about it but tough shit he's in enough trouble as it is.

So right now I'm sitting in my office waiting for my very disrespectful son to come down, I can't help but think Ana and I fucked up somewhere with him, We taught him respect didn't we? Taught him manners? At this moment in time I'm not sure I even recognise him to be honest, The way he spoke to Lacey at the hospital in full sight of everyone was down right despicable.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts hearing a timid knock at the door, I decide to let him wait a little bit, Let him stand there and stew...

"Come in" I yell, I'm hoping at this moment in time he is shitting himself, The door opens slowly and in walks Teddy, He closes the door quietly and stands there

"Take a seat Son" I say as he walks slowly towards the chair on the other side of my desk, Just as I thought he's shitting himself, His head is bowed so he doesn't look me in the eyes, His shoulders are tense and his strides are cautious, He takes the seat but still doesn't look at me, For some reason his hands are more interesting than his father.

"Look at me Theodore" I command softly and he does, He raises his head and looks me in the eyes, His gray eyes shine with unshed tears and he bites his lip nervously... His mother does the exact same look when she's done something wrong.

"Would you like to explain yourself young man?" I glare at him and Teddy automatically puts his head back down

"I'm sorry Dad" He mumbles

"It's not me you should be apologising to is it?"

"I know and I'm going to apologise to Lacey when I see her at school" He sighs running his fingers through his hair, I can't help but smirk inwardly at him, Teddy is a carbon copy of myself.

"Damn right you're going to apologise to Lacey, What the hell were you thinking Teddy? The way you spoke to her... Fuck Teddy we brought you up better than that" I fume, I realise I'm raising my voice, I remember what Ana say's to me when I have to talk to Teddy about something stupid he's done, _"Raising your voice to Teddy isn't going to get you anywhere, Calm down and talk to him"_. I decide to listen to Ana on this one and yes God forbid actually talk to him.

"So, Start from the beging, And don't even think about lying to me cause I will know" I speak calmly hoping he'll tell me what the fuck he thought he was playing at.

Still looking at his fingers which is really starting to piss me off he starts,

"We met at school this morning, Everything was cool, I didn't see her again till we had gym the last two lessons, Lacey and Phoebe must have met through out the day cause they were together when me and Jake saw them, She took Lacey to see some of her friends" Teddy stops as he catches my glare

"Which friends?" I interject

"Jessica Lane" He mumbles

Fuck sake! I told Phoebe not to hang around with her anymore, Teddy and Jessica 'dated' well if you can call my son getting drunk and trying to bring her home at 2.30 am on a school night, Trying to sneak her up to his bedroom, and Jessica trying to get my son to buy her a fucking Porsche Carrera 911 4S on MY fucking Amex... Dating?, The girl is no good, I told Teddy that the first time I met her, Sure she's pretty, By which I am saying if you find very fake bleach blonde hair, Fake nails, Fake Tan, Fake eyelashes, Fake breasts ect attractive then she's the perfect blow up Barbie doll...

"Anyway, Jess must have seen something in Lacey that she didn't like cause she starting bitching about her being common and that she didn't belong with people like us" Teddy stops and shrugs his shoulders.

"What that's it?" I ask in disbelief and he nods, He's keeping something from me

"From the argument at the hospital, Some sort of kiss took place correct?" Once again my son choses not to answer the question with is mouth but a shrug of his shoulders

"Why did you kiss her?" Teddy choses not to answer my question

"Look Dad, I understand what I said and the way I spoke to Lacey was wrong, Can you please just give me my punishment and get this over with" Right now I'm pissed I'm trying to get to the bottom of this whole mess and my son decides to dictate when I should allow him to be punished... Not going to happen! I rise from my chair and start pacing the room running my fingers through my hair

"NO! Theodore, I can't _JUST_ do that, I need to understand why you acted and spoke to Lacey the way you did"

"Look, I'm an ass ok, I know I shouldn't have done it but I did, I WILL APOLOGISE to Lacey when I see her" Teddy grits out and stands almost knocking his chair over

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" I shout

"OUT!" He shouts back slamming my office door behind him

I let out a sigh and fall back in to my chair, That isn't how I expected our conversation to go, Sure I expected him to have a shitty attitude towards me cause I wouldn't let him drive his car home but this? He's never acted like this... I grab my cell and make the phone call I've wanted to make since the hospital

"Sir"

"Welch it's Grey, I need a background check done on one Miss Lacey Mac ASAP"

"Yes Sir"

I end the call and go in search for my disrespectful son, I know he hasn't left the house for two reasons, One he can't drive his car as I have his keys and Two I ordered Sawyer to inform me if Teddy tried to get out of the front gates, He's fucking grounded, No car, No TV, Laptop, ect... Lets see him try to fuck about with me now.

I walk in to the kitchen and see Ana talking quietly with Gail, They both stop when they see me

"How did it go?" Ana asks as I come sit next to her at the breakfast bar, I sigh

"Not good then" She looks at me with sympathetic eyes

"I tried talking but as soon as I asked him why kissed her he got mad and walked out" I say as I run my fingers through my already messy hair

"He's up in his room Mr. Grey" Gail says as she places a glass of wine in front of me, Just then we hear THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Teddy's obviously very pissed at me, His taste in music isn't mine or Ana's, He's in to music like Nirvana and Korn... Yes I know some music I've had to learn with two very expressive teens in the house, I feel my cell vibrate in my pants pocket, I fish it out to find that the I.D is Welch... Why would he be calling me? He usually just sends background checks via email.

" Excuse me Ladies, Il be in my office" I say quickly as I kiss Ana on her forehead and walk back to my office

"Welch?"

"Mr. Grey, I tried to find Miss Lacey Mac like you asked Sir but I'm sorry there's nothing" He sighs sounding as confused as I feel

"Nothing? That can't be, She goes to the same school as Teddy and Phoebe, I met the girl today Welch" I grit out as I rub my hand over my head

"Sir, I'm sorry but there is no Lacey Mac on any of our systems" Does he think I'm going mad? Does he think I made her up?

"CHECK AGAIN!" I bark as I end the call, I contemplate throwing my fucking cell across the length of my office but that would do no good whats so ever, This is bullshit! There has to be something, She can't just disappear and reappear at the drop of a fucking hat... How can Welch not find her?

My first impression of Lacey is I like her, She reminds me a lot of Ana when we first met, Kind, Caring and loyal, The way she took down Marcus Goldman because he hurt Phoebe struck something with me, On one hand I don't condone any violence, Well not since my teens anyway, Yes I was a hot head, I wouldn't take shit from anyone, Lacey seems like she's the same, I don't like that she broke that little bastards leg but I am greatful that Phoebe has such a caring friend, Something Lacey said to Teddy in the hospital keeps bothering me, Lacey said that if Teddy has actually taken the time to get to know her he would realise that everything isn't always black and white... I wonder what she ment? Does it bother me that Lacey doesn't have any money? No cause like I said she reminds me of Ana when we first met, Ana didn't give a shit about my money and it seems that Lacey isn't impressed or intimidated by it either, I like that... I like that a lot. Teddy's always been surrounded with the finest things ever since he was a baby he's had everything. Now he's going around announcing himself as one of the richest teens in America like he's king of the fucking castle and I know it's all my fault, Ana told me that giving the kids everything they wanted would come back to bite me on the ass one day... Well that day as finally arrived.

"Hey baby you ok?" Ana's sweet voice fills my ears and calms me instantly, It's amazing that even after all these years she still has the same overwhelming effect on me, She comes around my desk and in to my waiting arms and settles herself on my lap.

"Hows Phoebe?" I ask as I inhale her glorious scent

"She's fine, A little sore but she'll be ok, Don't avoid the question, I asked if YOU were ok" Ana say's in her stern, Sexy voice and I feel myself harden

"I'm ok" I mumble trying to focus on my ever growing erection

"Christian" I sigh

"I ran a background check on Lacey-" I start but I'm cut off

"Oh Christian" Ana sighs as she shakes her head

"You know I don't like you running background checks on everyone Teddy and Phoebe come in to contact with" She argues, Yes it's true I do run background checks on anyone Teddy or Phoebe either invite to the house or talk about, Call me a control freak like Ana does but I need to know who my family come in to contact with.

"Yes I understand you don't like it but-" Im cut off again, God it's a good job I love this woman

"Your damn right I don't like it Christian, There is no need to run one on everyone, Phoebe said the maintenance man at school smiled at her last week ands you ran several checks on him, Talk about control" Ana finishes by rolling her eyes and I feel my palm twitch, She opens her smart little mouth once again but I have other ideas, In a flash I'm up out of my chair and she's bent over my desk, AHHH still got it!

"Christian" She squeaks

"Shhh! Now are you going to listen to what I have to say or do I have to silence you?" I whisper using my Dom voice, I feel Ana shudder underneath me, Her breaking spikes and I can tell she's just as turned on by this as me, I expect her to comply but this is Ana and she is constantly suprising me

"Silence me... Sir" She whispers back as she pushes her gorgeous ass against me, I feel my cock throb, Begging, Straining for release, I'm so glad Ana chose to wear a dress today, I lift her dress so her beautiful ass is on view, She's wearing black lace panties with red ribbon around the outside, I fucking love these panties!

"Lets see how ready you are Mrs. Grey" I whisper gruffly as I sink my middle finger in to her hot opening, I hiss air out through my teeth, Fuck if I carry on I'm not going to make it.

"God Ana your soaking" I pant, I'd really love to take my time with my sweet Ana but I don't think I can, I unzip my pants and my throbbing, weeping member springs free, I withdraw my fingers and Ana lets out a disappointed moan, I move her panties to the side cause I will not rip one of my favorite pairs and impale her in one quick motion, Ana moans loudly

"Shhh, We need this to be hard, Fast and quiet" I whisper as I continue to thrust in and out getting fast and harder with each stroke, I can feel my balls start to throb and I know I'm close, I reach around to find Ana's bundle of nerves and rub little circles on her clit, I feel her start to tense so I pick up im pace

"Come Ana Now!" I whisper harshly and right on time I feel her walls close around me, Her insides tighten and quiver and it feels fucking amazing as she milks me for all I'm worth, I come harshly as I empty myself inside her. We both fall on to my desk happy and salted, I pull out and fall back in to my chair, Ana's still bend over my desk, Breathing heavily with her glorious ass still on view, I pull out some tissues and clean us both up, I zip up and pull Ana in to my arms where we hold each other blissfully.

After God knows how long Ana breaks our silence,

"Right there was something you wanted to tell me" She smiles

"Yes I did" I smirk as I take a second to remember what it was I was trying to tell her before we got caught up... Oh yeah Lacey!

"Turns out Welch can't find anything on Lacey, He's tried but there's nothing" I frown

"How is that possible?" Ana asks her face mirroring mine

"I have no idea, I told Welch to check again but so far he's drawn a blank" I sigh

"We'll perhaps we should ask Phoebe about her, They are friends after all" Ana smiles as I mull it over, Maybe Phoebe can shed some light on Lacey's background

"Hmmm that's not a bad idea actually, You talk to Phoebe and Il go try talk to Teddy" I sigh hopefully he's calmed down now

"Just keep calm and talk" Ana giggles as she plants a gentle kiss on my cheek and rises off my lap shaking that delectable ass at me as she slips out of my office, I feel my cock twitch again but that will have to wait till later, First I need go and deal with my son... Oh the joys of being a parent.

* * *

Teddy

I've been lying on my bed for what feels like hours, I'm bord out of my skull, I have no cell, Laptop, Tv, Ect I feel like my limbs have been taken away from me, This is horse shit! I understand that I did wrong but what they fuck am I supposed to do about it now? I can't see Lacey till monday morning and she probably won't want to speak to me anyway after what I said to her, I know why I said those things I thought she was a gold digger, I thought she wanted my money, I thought she wanted a name for herself... Was I completely wrong? Shit what if I was? I felt something for Lacey, What I have no idea but it was something... Fuck I am an asshole.

"Son, Can I come in" Dad asks as he pops his head around the door

"Sure" I sigh, I really don't want to have another conversation like earlier, Dad comes in and closes the door, He walks towards me and sits on the side of my bed, His elbows are bent on his knees and his head is down, He looks like how I feel. Totally and utterly shit.

"Dad I'm sorry for how I was in your office, I got angry and I walked out and I shouldn't have" I sigh running my fingers through my hair

"I want to know what made you so angry Teddy, Was it asking why you kissed Lacey?" Dad asks quietly and I sigh, I suppose Il have to talk to him even if I don't want to.

"Yes dad, I got mad when you asked me why I kissed Lacey" I mumble quietly

"Can I ask why you kissed her?"

"I...I don't know, I felt protective over her for some reason, She just had Jess being a complete bitch to her and I wanted to make her happy... No that's not right, I kissed her because... cause I..." I sigh, Shit this is hard, I don't know what these feelings are and they are confusing the hell out of me.

"You like her" Dad points out the bleeding obvious

"Yes I like her, I kissed her because I wanted to, I've never felt this way about a girl dad, She just sort of whizzed in to my life this morning in biker leathers and I acted like an idiot, I couldn't speak, Then this afternoon everything just happened so fast, with Jess and the kiss, Goldman hurting Phoebe then him pissing me off... Lacey stopped me from beating the shit out of him for talking shit about Phoebe, She told me to be the bigger man and to walk away and I did, She made sure I didn't get in shit for getting my own back on Goldman so she did it for me, She took him out to save me from hitting him and getting expelled" I quickly realise that there was nothing that Lacey did today that showed me any indication that she was only after me for money, She kissed me back, She looked after me on the pitch and she brought Phoebe gifts to cheer her up and make her feel better... And I was a complete dick head to her by accusing her of all sorts. Lacey's right I am a jumped up spoilt brat.

"Seems like this girls good for you, You really do need to apologise to her Teddy and mean it, Il be surprised if she accepts it with the way you spoke to her but you never know unless you try" Dad tells me reassuringly and I feel a little spark of hope in my chest that she might forgive me.

"As for her money situation, How do you feel about that?" Dad asks and I take the time to think... How do I really feel? I don't really know I mean I've never been friends with anyone with no money behind them let alone 'dated' someone, But I suppose I need to try to get to know Lacey before any of that, I have a hard time trusting people as I don't know who's genuine and who's not, Jess was not but I didn't see it at the time, I thought she liked me and wanted me but she just wanted more money in her plastic hands. Lacey... I don't know Lacey well enough yet to make that decision, My head told me she was a money grabbing bitch but my heart, Heart? Fuck that's a new one, I've only ever thought with my heart around family... My heart told me I was wrong but I decided not to listen and I fucked up.

"Teddy?" Dad calls pulling me out of my thoughts

"Yeah?" Shit I wasn't even listening

"I said how do you feel about Lacey not having any money?"

"Before I felt like she had lied to me, Like she was trying to wiggle money out of me by making me like her, I was pissed that she made me feel things for her and she wasn't what I thought she was" I mumble ashamed of my own brain

"And now?" Dad asks

"Now? I feel like the worlds biggest dick, I listened to my head instead of my heart" Dad raises an eyebrow at that, He knows as well as I do that I don't usually do things by heart unless it's for something or someone I care about

"Yes dad you heard right I said my heart" I smirk at him "My head told me that she was everything I said she was but my heart told me I was wrong, It told me that I was going to make the biggest mistake of my life pushing her away, I just hope I'm wrong" I sigh , Dad looks thoughtful, Like he's going to divulge something very important to me

"You know Son" AHHH there it is " Your mother and I were the same when we first met" Dad says and I frown

"Really? Go on dad I'm all ears" I say eager to hear his little story

"I was 27 when I met your mom, She was 21, You already know how we met, I had everything I wanted or what I thought I wanted, Money, Power... Woman" I smirk at that Christian Grey... The lady killer "But when I met your mom it all ment shit, I realised the way I was living wasn't making me happy, That it never did make me happy, Until your mom fell into my life and my heart, I wanted to give and buy your mother the world but she stubbornly refused, See that's where you and Lacey are like me and your mom, You keep yourself to yourself, You don't let people in very often just like I did but I can already see the effect Lacey is having on you, You wouldn't have sat here and talked to me like this last week or last month, Lacey's making you realise that the life you had before you met her didn't mean shit, Your money means shit to her just like mine ment shit to your mom, Your mom fell in love with me for me not how much cash I had in my wallet... All I'm saying is give Lacey a chance she may end up being the best thing that ever happened to you." Dad says with a smile on his face, I know that smile he's thinking about mom...

"Anyway as for your punishment for your actions, You are grounded, No going out, No friends coming in, No Tv, No laptop unless its school work and that will be monitored by you doing it where one of us can see you, No cell while you are home, No car Taylor or Sawyer will take you and bring you home, The only thing I will allow you to keep is your guitar for practice, this is for 2 weeks is that understood" Dad says sternly, I want to argue about it but to be honest I haven't got the energy to do so

"Yes Sir" I sigh I know he's right to punish me but it's friday night and I'm bord shitless already, How the hell am I going to make it through the weekend?

"Good" Dad says as he gracefully raises from his spot on my bed and walks towards the door

"Just think about what I said Teddy, Give Lacey a chance, She might surprise you" He smiles and opens the door

"Hey dad" I call

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" I smile

"No problem Son" He closes my door quietly and I flop back down on to my bed, Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, Maybe talking does help... Maybe dads right about giving Lacey a chance, I feel a smile creep across my face at the thought of Lacey... Now all I have to do is try to get the chance to apologise and make her see the real me... Shit this is going to be hard.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello all my lovely readers thankyou so much for the brilliant reviews I had regarding the last chapter, You really made my day :) Here's next chapter in the story... Hope you all enjoy and please leave me a nice review thanks x

* * *

Phoebe

I woke up this morning extremely sore _fucking Goldman Grrrr!_ I hate him so much, I used to have a crush on him but when me and Jake started getting closer I decided that it was nothing more than puppy love, Marcus didn't like that at all, He had asked me to the Summer Ball being held at school in a few weeks time but I politely declined his offer, I'm secretly hoping and praying that Jake will ask me to go with him as his date... Oh just thinking about Jake makes my heart flutter, He's gorgeous with his mop of blonde hair, His stunning blue eyes, Baby face and sexy smile... Oh God.

"Phoebe sweetheart, Breakfasts ready" My moms voice travels towards me pulling me out of images of Jake's beautiful smile, Lips, Eyes... _Stop it Phoebe stop it now._

"Ok Mom be down in a sec" I say as I pull on my robe and brush me hair, I look like shit today from crying so much yesterday and last night. _UHH So glad its a saturday._

As soon as I come out of my room i'm met by the sleepy gray eyes of my douche bag brother, I know everything he said to Lacey seeing as we were texting and emailing back and forth most of the night, It's quite difficult to type one handed on my Blackberry but I managed ok, Lacey is so fun and she makes me laugh loads, I can't believe what she told me at the hospital, I'm still reeling from the shock, My mom came to me last night wanting to talk about Lacey, I knew that ment dad had run a background check on her and came up with nothing just like Lacey told me he would, I wanted to ask how she knew this but I didn't, She had already told me so much about herself and her family that I wasn't going to ask anymore no matter how noisy I am... The girl deserves some privacy right?

"Morning Phoebe" Teddy mumbles "How are you feeling?" He asks rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"Morning and I'm fine" I say quietly as I make my way down the stairs as Teddy follows

"Phoebe I'm sorry about yesterday, I know you and Lacey are friends" Teddy says as we make it to the bottom, I turn to look at him and expect to find lies in the depths of his eyes but all I find is sadness and regret I sigh.

"It's not me you need to say sorry to Teddy, It's Lacey, You really hurt me yesterday with the way you spoke to her, It was mean Teddy and there was no need for it" I can feel myself getting angry with him, He had no right whats so ever to behave like that to someone he didn't know from Adam...

"I know Phoebe and I will do what ever it takes to make it up to Lacey, I promise you" He said placing his hand over his heart, I don't want to believe him, Teddy has a tendency to just apologise to someone to get out of something not because he really means it, But the way he looks at me with such passion in his eyes I can't help but believe him... _Oh god please let him be genuine about this._

"Hey you two come on breakfasts getting cold" Dad says as he comes out of his office, He looks stressed, He's not in his usual pressed suit and tie, He's in a white T and gray trackies... _strange_

"Hey dad, Are you not going to work today?" I ask as we make our way to the table, My mother is already seated with Gail and Taylor, My dad said that they are both family and the will be treated as such so now every meal time Gail and Taylor join us and we chat animatedly like once huge family.

"No sweetheart not today, I thought I would spend some time with my family, Is that ok?" Dad says raising an eyebrow as If daring me to say anything,

"No daddy of course it's ok, I love it when you are at home" I smirk and wink at him, Suddenly I feel my cell vibrate in my robe I pull it out to see its a message from Lacey

* Good morning sunshine how are you feeling? L X *

"Phoebe Grace, You know we do not use cells at the breakfast table" Dad glares as I read Lacey's message and let out a tiny giggle, Dad's face soon softens as he asks

"Who's messaging you this early in the morning?"

"Lacey" I smirk as the table goes quiet, Dad and Taylor stare at each other like the are trying to talk silently, I know they are probably trying to work out how they can't find anything on Lacey, It's quite funny really with all of my fathers ways of finding information he can't find so much as a hair of a 17-year-old girl...Mom and Gail are smiling at each other and then they glance in Teddy's direction to find him with his head down not making eye contact pushing his scrambled egg around on his plate... Hmmmm strange Teddy was eatiing fine before I mentioned Lacey, I wonder if it's cause of yesterday or if its something else?

"And how is young Lacey this morning" Dad asks turning his attention back to me, I fire off a quick text to Lacey to answer my dads question

* Good morning to you to :) My dad asks how you are :D P X *

Not a second later a reply comes through, via email... The subject says: Mr. Grey Must Read!

I wonder what the hell is going on but I do as Lacey asks and hand my cell to my dad, He takes it and opens the email, I watch carefully as his eyes fix on the screen and his jaw tightens but the he suddenly relaxes and smiles, Shaking his head he deletes the email and then hands me my cell back, I wonder what the message said? What ever it was it made my dad smile so... Oh I don't know il just message Lacey back and ask...

* Hey what was in that email to my dad? He smiled and then deleted it... Are you flirting with my father? P X *

I was still waiting on a reply from Lacey 20 minuets later, breakfast was delicious and I offered to help Gail clean up but she told me that it was fine that I should go and dressed, After a difficult and painful shower and dressing in my pink summer dress, I had my mom dry and straighten my hair, I applied some light make up and I was done, I walked out of my room to see Teddy sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling, I don't know why but I kind of felt sorry for him, He wanted to apologise to Lacey but couldn't till monday, Then I had an idea, I walked back downstairs to find my mom and dad, They are sitting in the tv room and from the looks of things the were getting a bit um... full on if you get my meaning... I cleared my throat and they both jumped at the sound, Mom was blushing and dad looked like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar...

"Mom, Dad can I ask you something?" I asked as I sat down in the seat across from them,

"Of course sweetheart what is it?" Mom asked

"Well I was wondering if Lacey could come over for dinner tonight and sleep over" I asked quietly in hope that they wouldn't make me beg so much

"Of course Lacey can come over and stay, That will be fine, Il inform Taylor that Lacey is coming over" Dad said quickly as he got up and walked out of the room and towards Taylors office... Wow that was easy.

* * *

Christian

Yes this is perfect, Lacey will be coming over later and then I can ask her to tell me about herself, Maybe then Il have enough information to give to Welch so he can find her background check, I finish telling Taylor that Lacey is allowed access when she arrives, I would send Sawyer to pick her up but without a background check I can't find her address and I know Phoebe won't tell me, She's promised to keep a secret of Lacey's and once Phoebe promises something then I know she won't break it, I walk back to my office and open the email Lacey sent to Phoebe's cell for me to read

From: Lacey Mac

Subject: Mr. Grey Must Read!

To: Phoebe Grey

Mr. Grey,

I understand that you are punishing Teddy for his actions towards me at the hospital yesterday? Please don't be to harsh on him, I am ok with what Teddy may think of me, I will prove him or anyone else that thinks that of me wrong. I am a very determined person and when I want something I will get it, Kind of like yourself.

I am sorry for calling Teddy a spoilt brat, That was disrespectful towards yourself and Mrs. Grey, I am terribly sorry.

Phoebe has promised to keep some secrets I told her yesterday to herself, Please don't be to mad at her for keeping information about me from you, She is a very dear friend now and I would hate to see her get in trouble because of me.

Thankyou for your time Mr. Grey

Lacey Mac.

Lacey is one bright girl, She is very kind-hearted by not wanting me to punish Teddy to harshly for his disrespect towards her, She cares for him and I know from our conversation last night that he cares for her, Which is a nice change for Teddy, He's always pushed people away instead of bringing them close but I see the small changes Lacey has made in him over the last 24 hours, It doesn't seem like long but it was the same for Ana and me, Ana changed me the second she fell through my office door and I am happy to say I've never looked back.

I open up the second email that I forwarded myself from Phoebe's cell this morning, It's from Jake.

From: Jake Thomson

Subject: Date?

Date/Time: Tuesday 18th May 20:00 pm

To: Phoebe Grey

Hi Phoebe, I was wondering if you would like to come out with me Saturday night? You, Me, Teddy and I don't know Teddy can bring a friend, I've wanted to ask you out for a while now but I've never had the guts hence why I'm asking via email... Anyway let me know either way.

Jake x

Poor sap, Even on email he's nervous as hell, I like Jake, He and Teddy have been friends since kindergarten and he's a very nice lad but do I want him taking my baby girl out on a date? I've known for a few months that he likes Phoebe, I've watched how they interact together and I can see the way he looks at her like she's the only one in the room, I know that look I've felt like that about Ana quite a few times during the day. I don't know what to make of Jake and my daughter, My baby girl dating but I know il have to deal with the thought soon even if it hurts me, My little princess is growing up and there's nothing I can do about that. I decide to wait on my decision to see if Phoebe comes to ask me about going out tonight.

* * *

Teddy

"I AM SO BORD... I AM SO BORD!" I sing at the top of my lungs, If I can't have something physical to entertain myself then I suppose il have to entertain myself by annoying others...

"OH! I AM SO BORD, OH YES I AM SOOOO BOOORRRDDD! I yell just as Phoebe bursts through my door

"Will you shut up I am on the phone!" She spits at me and I quickly close my mouth, I hear her sigh and walk back to her room, I wonder who she's on the phone to? I wonder if its Lacey? I quickly get off my bed and walk in to the hall, I can hear Phoebe on the phone so I push my ear up to her door and listen to a one-sided conversation,

"Sorry about that my brother can be such a douche (Giggle), Yes I can't wait I'm so excited (Giggle), No I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet...(Silence), I know he won't be happy but I really want to so hopefully once you get here he'll be ok with it (Silence) Ok il see you soon Jake bye"

The door opens and I find myself face down on the floor, _Shit ive been caught_, I quickly pull myself up to stand to find Phoebe glaring at me with one hand on her hip

"You do realise its rude to listen in on someone's private conversation" Phoebe says annoyed at me

"And you realise that it's to arrange to go out with Jake without informing dad first" I glare back, Yes I know I'm being a dick but I need something to hold over her seeing as she caught me eavesdropping on her and Jake, Phoebe's glare soon disappears and its replaced by a face of sadness and fear.

"Teddy what am I going to do? Jake asked me out on a date tonight and I really want to go, I like Jake a lot and I know dads going to blow his nut once he finds out... What am I going to do?" The tears erupt from Phoebe's eyes and the spill down her cheeks, I feel sorry for my little sister cause I know she does like Jake and Jake likes her, He asked me ages ago about how I would feel if he ever asked Phoebe out on a date and I said I'd be happy for them but I know my father and there is know way he will allow Phoebe to go out with Jake tonight.

"I don't know Phoebs, I really don't know" I say as I wrap her in my arms and walk her back to her bed so we can sit, I hold her till she stops crying and we try to formulate a plan

"What if you talk to dad? Jake is your best friend after all" Phoebe sniffs as I scoff

"Phoebs I'm in enough shit with dad as it is, I don't think he'll listen to me do you?"

"What about asking mom?" She says

"Mom will ask dad and then it will be dads final choice you know this, We've done that before remember and it didn't end well for any of us, Dad and mom fort like cat and dog over it and me and you were grounded for a month, I'm already doing a 2 week stretch I'd rather not make it any longer" I sigh I have no idea what we should do... Just then we hear the rev of a motor bike and my heart leaps in to my chest... Non of our family own a motor bike and the only people who can get through our front gates must have clearance from dad.

Phoebe runs to the window and then she flings open her door and runs down stairs with me hot on her tail, Mom and dad are already opening the front door as we get to there, My heart is in my mouth as I see a figure climbs off the motor bike, I feel a smile grace my face at the sight before me, Black helmet, Black leathers and boots... Just the same figure who floated through my dreams last night, Phoebe squeals so hard that we cover our ears and runs over to her, They hug and laugh walking back to the house, The helmet comes off and I'm greeted with the same beautiful blue eyes I see the second my own eyes close.

"Hi Teddy" She smiles

"Hi Lacey"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Your 2nd chapter of the day, I'm sorry about the last chapter it was kind of a filler :) This one will be a Teddy and Lacey chapter... I love reading all your reviews and hope you all like this chapter enjoy x

* * *

Lacey

Me and Phoebe walk back to the house arm in arm, I love Phoebe she's like a sister to me, I'm greeted by a lot of shocked stares, Mr. Grey and Ana's eyes are glued to my bike, I can imagine Mr. Grey trying to work out the safety features of my baby but I can assure him it is very safe and I am safe on her, She's been mine all my life and I helped my uncle restore her to her original beauty, But that story is for later,

"Hi Teddy" I grin as I catch him staring at me with wide eyes, He's still as beautiful as he was yesterday, Messy hair, Beautiful eyes, check blue shirt and black jeans, He looks like a model, Yes he may have a beautiful face but beauty is only skin deep... Theodore Grey has a lot of flaws and I would love to try to find them out, Oh if only he would let me.

"Hi Lacey" He mumbles

"Teddy, Move aside and let the girls in" Ana says from behind him as he tears his eyes away from me when he realises we can't get in to the house cause he's blocking the door way, He flushes bright red and moves to the side, _Wow!_ Who new Teddy Grey could blush?

"Lacey it's lovely to see you again sweetie" Ana says as she pulls me in to a hug and I hug her back, She squeezes a bit to tight and I wince... _Shit!_ I thought I was over this... _Obviously not_

"Oh my God are you ok?" She say's pulling away from me quickly, Holding me at arm's length so she can look me over, I plaster a smile on my face to reassure her even if I'm not feeling it

"Yes, Yes I'm fine honest" I glance around and see both Teddy and Mr. Grey looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"But you winced when I hugged you" She says concerned

"I'm fine Ana really just a little sore from football yesterday" I lie, I hate lying to people but I am not ready to share that with anyone new yet, The only people who know are my father, Uncle and Aunt and at the moment that's the way I want it to stay, I move to my side and extend my hand to Mr Grey, He's the only one I haven't greeted yet

"Hello Mr. Grey" I say sweetly, Oh God please don't hug me I don't think I could lie again, Thankfully he grabs my hand and shakes it

"Hello Lacey" He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, I feel like he can see through all my walls and boundary's and he knows I'm lying about something but he can't put his finger on, He let's go and I breathe a silent sigh of relief

"Ok darling, You can take a bath or shower if you would like to ease your muscles, Phoebe show Lacey to her room and then you girls can come help me with dinner" Ana smiles as Phoebe grabs me by the arm and drags me away, She leads me up stairs and along the corridor, She shows me around first is the room il be spending the night, Then she points to Teddy's room and then she leads me in to her room, It's beautiful pale pink and white cover the room, She was a double for poster bed up against the wall, Dark hardwood floors run through, She has a huge walk in wardrobe with floor to ceiling mirrors on the doors and a white dressing table full of make up, Hair dryer ect, Its simple and stunning just like my tastes.

"Phoebe your room is beautiful" I gush as she shrugs

"It's nothing special but it's home" She says simply and I giggle, For a Grey she doesn't seem to care for money or items and I think that's why we get on so well.

"Right I'm going to change and then we can go help your mom" I smile as she nods and we walk back in to my room to change

* * *

Teddy 

Once Phoebe and Lacey were out of sight Dad pulled me in to his office, I don't want another lecture of another argument with him today, Not while Lacey's here anyway, I made a dick of myself yesterday I don't want to mess up my chance of making it up to her.

"Teddy, I agreed for Lacey to stay the night, This is your chance to apologise and to make things better now what are you planning on doing?" Dad asks me as we sit

"Um... Well I thought of just apologising and then see how we go from there" I mumble

"And if she doesn't accept your apology?" Dad warns... _Shit!_ He's right what will I do if she doesn't accept my apology? Il have to see her the rest of tonight and then most of tomorrow before facing her again at school on monday, I really want her to forgive me, I can't stand the thought of her being pissed at me.

"Teddy!" Dad drags me out of my thoughts

"Uh... I thought I'd just sort of stay away from her if she doesn't, ya know give her some space and not mess up Phoebe having her friend here" I bite my lip as dad sighs running his fingers through his hair,

"Find a way to get her on her own and then apologise to her and mean it Teddy" Dad glares

"What about Phoebe?"

"Don't worry about Phoebe Il take care of that" He says as we both get up and leave his office, We hear giggling coming from the kitchen, As we enter we see what's causing them to giggle, Mom has flower all over her hands and she's chasing Gail around the kitchen, Lacey and Phoebe seems to icy cookies and making a royal mess but it looks so fun, Lacey looks up when she see's me and flashes me a beautiful smile, She wipes her hands and comes round the kitchen island towards us, She's changed out of her leathers and is now sporting a tight black vest top, faded Gray ripped jeans and black converse trainers, She has flower on the tip of her noise and icing in her hair but I've never seen a more beautiful girl in my life.

"Teddy c'mon" She laughs as she grabs my hand

"This is your chance, Don't screw it up!" Dad whispers in my ear and Lacey pulls me away from him and back towards the girls, Everything looks very messy and I fear il get my designer jeans covered in icing, Lacey and Phoebe get back to the cookies as I stand and watch, They both look so happy doing something so simple, Phoebe is piping Pink icing and Lacey is piping blue on to the cookies, I haven't made cookies in years, Well when I say I made them that's not strictly true, My mom or Gail made them and I just helped in the tasting, I always had a fear or getting dirty and I liked my clothes too much to get them ruined... Yes ok I sound like a girl but these clothes are expensive.

I hear Phoebe whisper something to Lacey and the next thing I know is I'm hit in the face with pink icing, I wipe it from my eyes and glare at Phoebe cause I know she was the one who did it, I feel my anger raising when I realise one of my favorite pairs of jeans are now covered in a pink mess, I get to my feet and stomp towards Phoebe, Determind to do more than ruin her clothes but as I get closer i'm hit again this time by blue icing... Lacey?

I clear the gunk from my eyes to see everyone staring at me and Lacey in shock, I must look murderous but Lacey looks very entertained cause she's wearing an amused smirk across her beautiful face, I decide to have a little fun, So I pick up the piping bag and aim and squeeze quickly but Lacey ducks and soon my dads covered in pink icing too, I feel the need to run but I feel like I'm glued to the spot, Know one dare breath as he glares at everyone in the room, Mom is the first one to break the silence and lets out a tiny giggle, Dad's hawk eyes zone in straight away and a playful smirk slides across his face

"Oh so you think this is funny do you Mrs. Grey" Dad asks as moms giggles erupt in to full-blown laughter and she nods through laughter and tears, Dad moves his hand to the back of moms head and pushes her face in to a bowl of fresh trifle, The entire kitchen gasps as this is not something Christian Grey does easily and we all wait with wide eyes at what will happen next, Mom comes up spluttering from the bowl and wipes her eyes

"CHRISTIAN!" She screams as its my dads turn to laugh, I see Taylor run in to the kitchen with a worried expression but it soon chances when he see's the food fight start in the kitchen, Trifle and cookies, Icy and god knows what else flies around the room as we all get covered, Phoebe throws a handful of cream and cherries at me and I make my way towards her but I slip on the floor and fall with a crash, There's a pull on my arm and I find its Lacey trying to help me up but her shoes won't grip the floor either, Lacey slips and falls so she's lying on top of me, We stare at each other for what feels like forever, I feel so close to this girl its unreal, I don't know what's making me soft whatever it is I'm thankful for it, I reach up and clean some chocolate sauce off her cheek with my thumb, I place my thumb in my mouth and suck the sauce off, Lacey giggles and I feel it through my chest.

"Hey Lacey get off him you don't know where he's been" Phoebe says as her face pops over the work top, She's covered in cream and icing just like Lacey but I have the incredible urge to lick it off of Lacey but I know I can't

"Hey Phoebe's chuck us a towel please" I ask sweetly as I can, With all this crap all over me I guess I'm already sweeter, Phoebe throws us a towel and Lacey starts wiping her face, What a waste of good icing, I could have enjoyed myself licking that off her, Oh the fun we could have with a bowl of icing and no clothes, Shit I'm getting a hard on and Lacey's still sat on top of me, Lacey moves and I bite my lip from groaning out loud, She leans down and offers me the towel but in doing so she pushes her hips towards mine, She gasps as she feels me rock hard and ready underneath her, Our eyes lock and I just want to kiss her, Suddenly the room fades, The nose dies and it's just me and Lacey sitting on our own, I stare at her beautiful plump red lips and I feel myself harden more, Her lips part as she feels the same charge of energy I do and she slowly glides closer to me, Always keeping her hips in close contact to mine, I close my eyes and wait for the feel of her soft slips on mine but they never come, I open my eyes to find Lacey sitting on me close enough for our noses to touch, I swallow hard as she moves her arm and places something on my nose, I find it difficult to see what it is and start getting a headache from trying to hard to look at the tip of my nose, Lacey scoots forward so she's closer and I stifle another groan, Lacey's lips part again as she comes closer and closer I keep my eyes open to see her mouth to my nose and suck the object and the cream off, She backs up and grins flashing the trapped item between her teeth... A CHERRY!

"Mmmmm... Delicious" She whispers as winks and raises gracefully off me, I sit there for a moment trying to calm myself down but apparently it doesn't work, My dad comes down to my level after wiping icing from his copper hair, He looks at my flushed face and then his eyes travel towards the hard on very visible through my jeans,

"Go take a cold shower" He smirks as he throws the towel at me, I get up quickly trying not to slip and make my way upstairs, I walk past Phoebe's room and hear her shower running, I turn and see the room Lacey is staying in cracked open and I can make out Lacey's almost naked form through the gap, I feel my hard on rage at the image and I decide I need a freezing shower to make things better, No what I really need is Lacey to stop wiggling her beautiful panties clad ass in front of me, Lacey turns and see's me, Shit! Caught again! I feel my cheeks burn at the thought of her knowing I was watching her, Lacey comes to the door in what looks like a red baby doll and matching barely there panties, I feel my self drooling at the sights of her right in front of my eyes...

"Enjoy your shower Teddy" She winks seductively at me and then closes the door, I can't take it any more, I run straight for my bedroom and en suit, I start the shower and tear off all my clothes and climb in, I take no time in taking care of the hard matter at hand... Literally.

I slowly pump my length, Long fluid motions to begin with but with images of Lacey straddling my hips, Grinding against me, And basically walking around naked in my mind it doesn't take me long to get faster and fast till I explode all over my shower wall.

I wash and change feeling much better, I put my 'ruined' clothes in the washing hamper and make my way back down stairs, The kitchen is spotless, Gail is a miracle worker it looks like nothing ever happened in here whats so ever, I find everyone sitting in the dinning room talking happily, I hold back for a second and just gaze at my happy family, I can't remember the last time we all just sat around laughing and joking, I feel a sence of sadness that all this happiness is because of Lacey and soon when she goes home she will take it with her.

"Teddy there you are" Mom smiles as I make myself seen, I smile back

"Did you enjoy your shower Teddy?" Phoebe asks with a smirk

"Yes I...huh?" I realise quickly what she asked, Lacey told me to enjoy my shower and I did I had a very enjoyable shower imaging Lacey in there with me, But Phoebe's just asked If I enjoyed my shower... Shit I just said yes...

Phoebe starts laughing as does my mom, Shit they must know what I did but how? I look around the room to find Lacey smirking at me again, So it wasn't an accident, She wanted me to jack off thinking about her in my shower... Crafty bitch, Right she wants to play I'm game... I am Teddy Grey and I do not lose.

* * *

Lacey

I feel pretty cruel for the trick I played on Teddy but It serves him right for the way he was yesterday, I'm not going to punish him or have a go, I've already forgiven him but it's fun to see him flush beat red at the thought of his mom and his sister knowing what he was doing in his shower, I never told Phoebe what I did to Teddy, I packed the baby doll cause I find it comfortable to sleep in and the panties were just an added bonus, After I closed the door I showered quickly and dressed, I wanted to get down to Phoebe before he did, I told her to just ask him if he had enjoyed his shower... It's an innocent question but he took at as I told them.

We're all sitting in the sitting room talking and joking, It feels so nice to be surrounded by such a close knit family, It makes me miss my father, I haven't seen him in months but I know that's not his fault, He has to work among other things and I understand that, I don't like it but I understand.

"Hey how about take out for dinner?" Ana asks us all and we all nod, She smiles and gets up to go find the menu, The security guard I saw at the hospital comes in to the room ummm... Taylor I think his name is, Yes Taylor announces that Jake Thomson is here, Mr. Grey looks confused and then looks back and forth from Teddy to Phoebe, They both look nervous and guilty as sin.

"Send him in Taylor" Mr Grey says stiffly as he gets up, Jake comes in looking very sharp in his white shirt and black jeans, He has a bunch of flowers in his hand, He catches sight of Phoebe and smiles sweetly at her, Phoebe returns the smile but hers has a touch of nerves behind it, I wonder whats going on.

"Hello Jake and why are you here?" Mr Grey says as he shakes Jake's hand, Jake looks confused and glances at Phoebe who now wears a sympathetic expression

"Uh I'm here to take Phoebe to dinner Mr. Grey" Jake says nervously as Mr. Grey nods looking thoughtful,

"I'm sorry Jake but the answer is no, You can't take my daughter to dinner because I didn't know anything about this, Phoebe never mentioned you wanted to take her out" He says glaring at Phoebe when he said her name, I feel Phoebe stiffen beside me, I glance at her and I see tears in her eyes.

"Daddy please I was going to talk to you about it but I never got the chance" Phoebe says trying to keep the tears at bay, Mr. Grey glances towards us and shakes his head, And I hear Phoebe sob

"I'm sorry Jake the answer is no, We're just about to have our dinner, If Phoebe would have told me sooner than I would have allowed her to go, Taylor will see you out" He says and then he turns back and walks away.

"Daddy please" Phoebe begs as she runs after her dad, The front door closes and I take a glance at Teddy, He's got his head in his hands and I can hear him sigh loudly, I pull my cell out and send a quick text

* Jake where were you taking Phoebe tonight? L*

I'm hoping Jake doesn't take too long to text me back, I need this to be quick if my plans going to work, My cell vibrates in my hand and I see a text from Jake

* I was taking her to her favorite restaurant, Alessandro's. J *

* Would you be willing to take security with you? L*

* Yeah... Why? Lacey what are you up to? J *

* Don't you worry about that, Just park up down the street and wait for my text. L*

"Daddy please" We hear Phoebe beg through tears as she follows her father to the door of what I'm gathering is his office

"NO PHOEBE! YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH JAKE AND THAT IS FINAL!" Mr. Grey yells as he walks in and slams the door, Phoebe's sobs get harder as she runs up the stairs, seconds later we hear her bedroom door slam shut, I get up and walk out of the room

"What are you doing?" Teddy asks from behind me, I turn to look at him

"I'm going to check on Phoebe"

"Good luck" He sighs as I carry on up the stairs.

I knock gently on Phoebe's door, I get no answer

"Phoeb's it's me open up" I say quietly, I hear foot steps and then the door unlocking, Phoebe pops her head around the door and allows me in when she see's im alone, Once i'm inside the room Phoebe throws herself in to my arms, I get the urge to push her away but I know I can't she needs me.

"Oh Lacey, What am I going to do?" She sobs

"Your going to wash your face, Re apply your make up and be back down stairs in 10 minuets ready to go on your date" I say quietly, Phoebe brings her head up and looks at me as If I'm completely out of my mind, I suppose I am if I actually do what I'm planning to do.

"What? Are you insane? Did you not listen to what my dad said to me? He said no... and once dad's mind is made up nothing or no one will change it" She says with an undertone of anger

"Look just do what I say ok, 10 minuets Phoebe I'm serious, Just... Trust me please" I plead and she looks confused but nods her head anyway, I breathe a sigh of relief as I close the door and start walking back down the stairs, I can't believe I'm actually going to do this... I swore I wouldn't do this again but what am I suppose to do? Phoebe is my friend and she needs me.

"Hey how is she?" Teddy asks blocking my way

"She's upset, Look Teddy there's something I have to do, Will you please do me a favour?" I beg

"After the mean trick you pulled upstairs, Why should I?" He mumbles folding his arms across his chest

"Because if you do I will forgive you for yesterday... Please Teddy" I give him my best puppy dog look and he caves

"Ok fine, What is it?"

"If Phoebe's not down in 10 minuets I want you to go up and check on her" I say

"That's it?" He asks

"Yep"

"OK, Il do that" He smiles as I throw my arms around him and hug him

"Oh thankyou Teddy" I smile as I pull back and kiss his cheek, Teddy flushes and clears his throat

"Your welcome Lace" He croaks out and I giggle, I let him go and prepare to do the task I've chosen to do, I walk towards his dad's office and knock on the door

"Hey what you doing?" Teddy whispers as I tap my nose.

"WHAT!" _Wow! Is there any reason to yell so loud?_ I take a deep breath and walk in to the lion's den.

"Mr. Grey? Could I have a word please?" I say sweetly

"I'm sorry Lacey I'm busy, Maybe later" He says as he sifts through papers on his desk not making eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey this can't wait, I'd like to talk to you about Phoebe" I smile as I make my way to the seat in front of his desk,

"Lacey what part of I'm busy do you not understand?" He glares at me and I have to try with all my might to keep the smirk off my face

"What are you busy with Mr. Grey?"

"That's non of your business, Fine you wanna talk about Phoebe then lets talk, I suppose she got you to come in here to see if you could butter me up right?" He says abandoning his paper work

"Not at all Mr. Grey, Phoebe doesn't know I'm here" I smile

"Then why are you here? I'm sorry Lacey, You seem like a lovely girl but this is between me and Phoebe" Getting up out of his chair, Mr Grey walks towards his side with various glass bottles of Brandy and Whisky, I take a quick glance at what he's looking at and I see that there's still no record of my back ground check... _Perfect._

"How's business Mr. Grey" I smile as he turns, He looks pissed off at me

"Good thankyou" He grits out

"Hey Mr. Grey, Your good at business right?" He nods not knowing where I'm going with this

"What would happen if you wanted information on someone and you couldn't find it" I smirk as his face drops, All the colour drains and he knows he's been caught

"I know you've tried to do a background check on me and you can't find anything anywhere, And know matter how hard your men try to find me they keep drawing blanks time after time, Am I right Mr. Grey" My eyes follow him as he comes back to face me sitting down in his chair, I can almost see the cogs turning in his head,

"I have a proposition for you Mr. Grey" I pause to see his reaction, He nods for me to go on

" I will give you my full name, That will lead you to my back ground check, Oh and what a juicy one it is, Under one condition" I realise I have his full attention at the mention of finding information out on me.

"Which is?"

"You allow Phoebe to go out with Jake"

We sit for what feels like hours but it only a matter of minuets sizing each other up, He wants to know il back down and give up, But like I said in my email to him I am very determined and I get what I want.

"Why would you do that?" He speaks quietly

"What?"

"Give up your privacy for Phoebe to go on a date with some boy?" He asks confused

"Because she's my friend and it means a lot to her, She really likes Jake Mr. Grey and I know a man like you won't pass up information like this" I smirk

"What do you mean? A man like me?" His brow furrows and he looks taken aback

"Knowledge is power Mr. Grey, You can't find the information you want to on me and its pissing you off, I'm willing to give you the key to unlock the secrets, But only if you allow Phoebe on this date with Jake"

He takes some time to think it over, I realise I may be wasting my time, I raise from the chair and start walking towards the door

"Wait!" _YES!_

"Mr. Grey" I turn to see him walking towards me running his fingers through his hair

"So let me get this straight, You will give me the information I need to get hold of your back ground check and in return I allow Phoebe to go on her date with Jake?" He clarifies to make sure I'm not lying

"Yes, But I won't give you what you need until Phoebe is home from dinner with Jake tonight," I stand my ground as Mr. Grey shakes his head

"You drive a hard bargain Lacey" He smirks at me

"Is that a deal Mr. Grey?" I ask hold holding my hand out

"Deal" He shakes it and I finally smile

"You know I could use someone like you at GEH, Fancy coming to work for me?" He says as we walk out of the door

"No thanks Mr. Grey, Negotiations aren't really my strong point" I smirk as he laughs.

We see Phoebe walking down the stairs looking at me and her dad in shock, _Yes I know I am a miracle worker,_

"Phoebe, Lacey and I have been talking and I've decided you can go on your date with Jake tonight" Mr Grey says with a smile as Phoebe looks shocked but quickly snaps out of it, Running down the last few stairs she hurls herself at her father

"Oh daddy thankyou, Thankyou" She cries as he holds her, Teddy and Ana come out of the kitchen to witness the loving scene

"Hey whats going on?" Teddy asks Phoebe as she pulls away from her dad

"Daddy's letting me go out with Jake tonight" She gushes as her mother and brother stare at Mr. Grey in shock

Phoebe pulls me in to a hug and I feel her shaking with excitement

"Thankyou Lacey" She says loudly but then she drops her voice to whisper in my ear

"What did you do?"

"I sold my soul" I whisper back as Phoebe pulls away in shock, I nod gently at her confused look

"Why?" She shakes her head

"Il tell you later, Don't you have a date to get to? Jake's outside" I smirk

"But-" The door bell goes and Phoebe jumps out of my arms and runs to answer it, Jake stands there looking relieved that he could take Phoebe out anyway,

"Taylor will go with you and I want her back by 10.30 pm Jake no later" Mr Grey glares at him as Jake nods

"No worries Mr. G, Il have her back in time" Jake says as he takes Phoebe's hand and motions for them to get going, Phoebe turns to me with a small smile and mouths 'Thankyou', I give her smirk and a cheeky wink as they both vanish from our site.

"Right dinner" Ana claps her hands together and we make our way towards the kitchen, Teddy grabs my arm and holds me back

"What did you say to my dad to make him change his mind?" Teddy whispers in my ear

"Il tell you later, Come on I'm hungry" I smile as he nods and we follow his mom and dad in to the kitchen.

* * *

Teddy

Dinner was strange, Nice don't get me wrong I really enjoyed have dinner with Mom, dad and Lacey but that's what was strange I really enjoyed it, I usually just eat quickly and get it over with but tonight I wanted to stay and interact with my family and its all thanks to Lacey, Phoebe was happy cause Lacey convinced dad to let her go out with Jake, Moms happy that dad and Phoebe didn't erupt in to full-blown argument over it, I'm happy cause it looks like Lacey's forgiven me for yesterday ( I hope), Dad's happy cause... Cause I don't know why he's happy and I have no idea why Lacey's happy...

My mom decided to go have a bath while my dad did some work in his office, I really needed a smoke but I know I couldn't have one without risking getting caught, I heard Lacey mumble something about going to bed early and I decided to check see if she was ok, That and I wanted to know what she said to my dad to make him change his mind about Phoebe going out with Jake, I knocked on the spare bedroom door but there was know answer,

"Lacey?" I whispered as I entered the room but I couldn't see her any where, The window was open as I walked over to see why I looked out as a piece of ash fell on to my cheek

"Lace?" I whispered loudly and all of a sudden a figure poked its head out over the roof

"Hey" Lacey whispered as I almost fell out of the window

"Jesus Lace you frightened the hell out of me" I scowled as she laughed

"You coming up or what?" She said as she held her hand to me

"How the fuck did you get up there?" I said out loud as I thought of a way to get up to her

"It's easy, Stand on the window ledge and then jump and il help pull you up" Lacey smirks... _Yeah sounds fucking easy..._ I took a deep breath and did as she told me, I stood on the window ledge praying that I wouldn't die just trying to get close to her, I jumped and swung my leg up the guttering, Lacey grabbed my hand and pulled me up till I was lying on my front on the roof

"Your insane you know that right" I panted trying to catch my breath

"Yeah I know" She giggled, I turnt myself around to sit next to her, It's the first time i had ever sat on our roof, I would defiantly not be doing this again, Yes the view was beautiful but I could die from doing this again, Either falling or getting caught by my dad.

"Here" Lacey said as she passed me a smoke, I never felt so greatful for one in my whole life, We passed it back and forth till it was gone, Lacey didn't flick it cause she knew that someone would find the butt and then we would both be in trouble, The sky darkened and it started getting cold, Lacey stood up and showed me how to get down, She shuffled herself down the roof and turnt around so her front was pushed on to the roof, She slowly let her body down till her feet touched the window sill and then she was gone, I did the same thing Lacey did, I shuffled down the roof and turnt so my chest was pressed against it, I lowered myself down till my feet touched the sill, I could see Lacey motioning for me to come in but as I moved my feet I slipped, I felt my self-starting to fall, I closed my eyes and felt my body thud, I opened my eyes to see Lacey lying underneath me, We were both breathing heavily and I can't believe she saved me again, In the blink of an eye I pressed my lips against hers and she returned the kiss, We were a battled of lips, Toungs and hands, Kissing Lacey again was more thrilling than being on the roof, I wanted her and I needed her now,Lacey's hands reached in to my hair and she pulled eliciting a growl from me, I felt my erection spring to life once again and I knew that if we didn't stop this now I would take her here on the floor.

We broke apart when we ran out of oxygen, I rolled off Lacey to lay beside her

"Lace I'm sorry for how I was yesterday, I was a dick and I should never have spoken to you like that, Can you ever forgive me?" I asked as I caught my breath, Lacey rolled on to her side and propped her head up on her elbow and run her sort fingers down my cheek

"Teddy of course I forgive you, I was never really mad at you, I just wanted you to show me that you really were sorry... I never needed to forgive you but yes I forgive you" She smiled as she kissed my cheek, We heard a noise and realised it was probably Jake bringing Phoebe home, We got up and walked out of Lacey's room hand in hand, We saw Lacey close the front door as we came down the stairs, Phoebe had the most goofiest smile on her face ever

"What's with the smiles you two?" She asks us as Lacey and I turn to look at each other, We're wearing the same goofie smiles as Phoebe is

"Did something happen with you two? Are you together?" Phoebe asks with wide eyes as I look to Lacey for confirmation, I'd love to announce to the word that Lacey Mac is my girlfriend but I won't do it if Lacey doesn't feel the same, Lacey gives me a shy smile and nods... _All the confirmation I need_

"Yes Lacey and I are together" I smile as I turn to Lacey and pull her in to a kiss, I could kiss her all day if she let me

"Oh my god this is great, Right well I'm going bed I'm shattered... Night you two" Phoebe smirks with a wink as she skips up the stairs

"Il be up in a min" Lacey says as she walks towards my father's office and knocks, She pokes her head around the door and says something quietly to him, She comes back out and closes the door, I walk her to her bedroom and kiss her good night, I really wish she could come sleep in my bed but I know my father would burst a blood vestle if he found out.

"Goodnight Lacey" I say in between kisses

"Night Teddy" She giggles as we kiss for the last time and she closes the bedroom door behind her

"BOW CHICKA WOW WOW!" Phoebe sings as she comes to her door, I throw her the birdy (Middle finger) as she laughs at me

"Night Teddy" She giggles

"Night Phoebs" I smirk

I change and climb in to bed knowing that the girl or my dreams is actually mine... And I will never let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

Christian

Wow!

What else can I honestly say? I can't believe the sentence that came out of Lacey's mouth late last night as she entered my office, I was all up for her fighting me, For not wanting to give up information of her own free will but she did, The knock on my office door broke my train of thought about Phoebe and Jake, I honestly didn't want Phoebe on a date with Jake but Lacey forced my arm with information and she was right, Knowledge is power especially to someone like me, I thrive on finding out information on my competitors, Enemies, Friends ect but what pissed me off was Lacey knowing that I was looking for information on her.

The door slowly opened and Lacey poked her head around the door

"You held up your end of the bargain Mr. Grey and know I will do the same, My name is Lacey Isabella McKenzie".

Just hearing her name I knew exactly who she was without having to do a background check, How could I not, For 4 years of her life she was on every front page, Every news channel, Her name was on everyone's lips for one reason or another, The good and the bad... but since she had turnt 10 or 11 she had been off the chart, Knowone could find her know matter how hard they tried, Lacey wanted to remine invisible and now I know why.

* * *

Lacey

I don't know what I was expecting when I woke this morning but I wasn't expecting this, Teddy wrapped around me, the warmth was almost suffocating, He had his arm wrapped around my waist and his head lay next to mine. He was sound asleep, Breathing softly.

The soft knock at the door startled me, I looked from the door to Teddy and startled to panick, What if it was his mom or God forbid his dad, After what I told him last night I really didn't have the courage to explain why his son was in the spare bedroom, In bed with me... I held my breath as the door opened slowly

"Lacey? You awake?" Phoebe whispered as she poked her head round, I breathed a sigh of relief but from the smirk on her face I felt that I needed to explain and quick, I slid out of bed quickly in a desperate attempt not to wake the gorgeous creature sleeping next to me, I motioned for Phoebe to be quiet as we walked out the room and in to hers, Once the door was closed with a soft click I waited with bated breath for her to start her inquisition.

"Sooo...You and Teddy huh? I mean I know I said I was happy for you two last night but don't you think it's a bit quick to jump in to bed together_" Phoebe started her rant but I quickly cut her off

"Phoebe it's not what you think, I went to bed last night ALONE, When I woke up this morning about 2 minuets before you knocked on the door I realised Teddy was beside me, I don't know when he came in to my room but he did... Nothing happened between me and your brother yesterday other than kissing... Phoebe please believe me" I was becoming desperate, I loved Phoebe like a sister and I didn't want to lose her over Teddy doing something so stupid as to sneak in to my room.

"Wow Lacey, Lacey calm down I was only joking, Why are you getting so upset?" Phoebe's concerned look set me off, I wasn't one to break down and cry, Even after everything that I had been through, I was strong willed and that's the way I wanted it to stay.

"Phoebe I think I messed up, Teddy's lovely and sweet but I'm afraid he's going to get hurt, We're rushing in to things when we hardly know each other, I really like him but I'm not sure I'm ready for anything with anyone right now... I'm so confused" I sobbed, I didn't want to feel like this but with everything still going on its never to far from my mind, I can't let Teddy get hurt because of me and If that mean's sacrificing my own happiness to keep him safe then that's what il do.

"Oh sweetie come here" Phoebe said as she wrapped her good arm around me, I was fine as long as I didn't focus on the uncomfortable feeling welling up inside me, I'd spent years learning to deal with it but it's still there when I don't want it to be, It still consumes me, Still scares the shit out of me. Know matter how many times I run, Fight to forget it's always there... He is always there.

"Did you talk to my dad?" She asks once I had calmed down, Great another thing in my life I've fucked up, I didn't want to tell Mr. Grey my name but I did and now I've got to live with the consequences.

"Yes" I whispered, I couldn't make my voice louder if I wanted to, I felt like everything was crumbling around me, I had told two people who I really was and they would soon find out the rest, And where would that leave me? All I would have is what I had after those 4 years in captivity as I would rather it be called than what it really was kidnap, Abduction, Tourcher, Murder... I couldn't deal with the sympathetic glances again, Everyone looking at me as if I was damaged, Broken... I couldn't after everything I couldn't go back to that cause that would be the thing to truly break me... To kill me.

"And what did you say?" She whispered back

"Like I told you, I sold my soul" I croaked

"You told him everything?" Phoebe say's in disbelief, I took a glance at the girl who had not only become my friend but also my family quickly, Her beautiful wide shocked blue eyes were filled with tears, Her colour drained from her face and her lip quivered

"No only my name, But that doesn't mean he won't be able to find everything out" I sighed feeling utterly deflated, Why, Why was I so stupid?

"And you did all this just for me to be able to go on a date with Jake?" I nodded

"Thankyou" She whispered as the tears fell from her eyes on to her cheeks, Looking at Phoebe I realised why, Phoebe wanted to do this and I had the tools to help her, Yes it ment facing the firing squad that is Mr. Grey and my father when he found out, Which he most probably would have done by now but I made another person happy... I felt good about that if nothing else.

* * *

I decided to go home before anyone awoke, I hugged Phoebe tightly at the front door and she made me promise to call her later, I told her to tell her family that I had an emergency at home and I needed to go asap, Phoebe understood I think... I know she's not happy about having to face Teddy's wrath because of me and neither was I, I told her I would go wake him and tell him but she told me to go and she would deal with it for me, Just like I had dealt with her problem last night she was dealing with mine this morning, I thanked her and made my way to my bike, I started her up and relished the sound of the strong engine, She always managed to calm me.

"LACEY?" Shit! Teddy was up and out of the front door, I tried not to panick but it wasn't easy seeing the distraught look on his face as he saw me ready to leave, I wanted to run in to his arms and hug him tight know matter how much the thought hurt me I knew I couldn't that leaving was better than anything that was coming for him if I stayed, I was ready to go just as Teddy stepped in my way

"Where are you going?" He sounded so desperate, So confused, So utterly lost, He looked just like how I felt and It was too much, I couldn't bear to see him like that, I couldn't bear to be the one to bring him that kind of pain, I moved forward on my bike just hoping that he would move, Stumble anything but he didn't he held fast and determined and I felt my world crumble around me.

"Home" I mumbled hoping he couldn't hear me over the sound of my bike,

"Why? Why are you leaving?" He asked with pain lacing his voice, I couldn't listen, I couldn't break in front of him, I wouldn't allow myself to.

"Because I want to go Teddy Ok, Last night was a mistake, What ever is going on between us stops now!" I yelled hoping anger would keep the tears at bay but I had no such luck, I pulled my visor down over my eyes so he wouldn't see me cry, Teddy looked frozen, His eyes were wide, His mouth was slack and no matter how loud I revved he wouldn't move

"MOVE!" I screamed, I was becoming hysterical again and I tried, Oh I tried to keep it in, To keep it hidden but It didn't work, On the outside I was angry but on the inside I had already curled up in to a ball trying desperately to block the world and everyone in it out, That's what I was doing with Teddy, He was getting to close, Phoebe knew some things about me, His father would know the rest sooner or later and then I would break cause he would tell Teddy and he would see me as someone broken, Someone who needed help, Someone to look after... I didn't want to be looked after I wanted to just be me, And if he knew I knew I could never be just Lacey Mac, I would have to be the infamous Lacey Isabella McKenzie and I hated that girl.

"NO! LACEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU?" He screamed back, I heard heavy foot steps on the gravel next to me, My visor was pulled up and I was met with the sympathetic look of Christian Grey, His eyes alone said that he knew everything about me that he needed and I couldn't take it anymore, He left my side to go talk to Teddy and I knew I had my chance to get away, I revved my engine and closed my visor with a harsh snap, Before I knew what I was doing Mr. Grey had pushed Teddy down and I was away, Thankfully the front gates were already a jar so I could make my escape, I needed to get away, Somewhere where I couldn't be found, I didn't want to be found... I just wanted to curl up in to a ball and forget the boy who had captured my heart and didn't even know it... Oh God please forgive me.


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy

"Teddy? Teddy you in there?" The knocking got louder and louder or so it seemed in my head, I groaned as I lifted my head from my pillow, The light hit my eyes harshly and I closed them instantly, The unbelievable throbbing in my head became worse with easy pound of my bedroom door, I wanted to ignore it, Ignore who ever was on the outside like I had done for so long now but I knew they wouldn't give up... They never did.

I pulled myself off my unmade bed and trudged to the door, I took a deep breath before unlocking and opening, The door wasn't fully open as my sister barged her way in

"Come in why don't you" I mumbled under my breath which was turning my own stomach, Phoebe looked around my room with a disgusted look then turnt to me, I was in the same clothes I wore last night and I was still half drunk, The hangover just setting in, I can't even remember coming home last night but some how I did, This is what my life has become, No school, Endless drinking and fucking anything in my path just to block her out of my head, It works for a little while but once I come to and the hang over has worn away all im left with is crippling pain and anger.

"Teddy how long are you going to keep doing this to yourself?" Phoebe mumbled as she took in my appearance, I didn't care anymore, What was the point? She didn't care about me... She left so why should I care about me?

"What do you want Phoebe?" I glared I wasn't in the mood for one of her lectures, I wasn't in the mood for anything other than finding the next bottle and drinking myself in to oblivion

"I want you to pull yourself together Teddy, Look what you're doing to yourself" She glared back pointing to the mirror, I wouldn't look at myself anymore, I just couldn't, I know I look like shit but I really didn't care.

"Phoebe if your just going to lecture me then you can get out" I snarled as I walked to my window, Proping it open I took out my box of smokes and lit one up, I was still smoking but even that did nothing to calm me anymore, Nothing did bar thinking of her, Every time I closed my eyes I saw her, I could feel her in my arms as I slept, I could feel her lips and hands on me... I missed her and I wanted to know she left me.

"Teddy I want to help you" Phoebe started but I cut her off

"WELL YOU CAN'T" I screamed, Thinking of her always made me like this, Angry, Sad, Frustrated and confused but never happy, I could never be happy again, I couldn't remember what happiness felt like, Ever time I thought of her I felt helpless and afraid but I would never show it...

"Teddy..." Phoebe begged with tears in her eyes, I didn't look at her but I knew they were there, They were always there when she looked at me and I couldn't bear them anymore.

"Please Teddy, Your destroying yourself" She cried

"Well whose fault is that" I mumbled weakly I knew in my heart that everything I was doing was my fault and mine alone but It was easier to blame her for everything.

"I know, But Lacey wouldn't want you destroying yourself, She told me herself" She said but quickly slapped both hands over mouth to silence herself, My head snapped up at her last words 'She told me herself'

"You...You've spoken to her?" I whispered in shock, Of course Phoebe would keep in contact with her, Why couldn't she contact me? I still had the same number, Same email address she could easily ask Phoebe for them and I know She would give them to her

"Um... Yes I've spoken to her" Phoebe mumbles glancing down at the floor and biting her lip, Something we've both inherited from our mother,

"Well?" I probe

"Well what?"

"Where is she? How is she?" I blurt out quickly, Why do I want to know? She just upped and left that sunday morning 2 months ago and there's been know sign of her since, She hurt me badly, I though we had something special, Something that could blossom but obviously she didn't feel the same.

"Phoebe please, Give me something" I beg, I'm desperate, She's still on my mind 24/7 even though I don't want her to be... Phoebe sighs heavily and reaches in her pocket to pull out what looks like a letter

"This came for you this morning" She mumbles as she hands it to me, I recognise the writing instantly, It's hers, Perfect and beautiful just like her... I glance up at Phoebe who gives me a weak smile and leaves my room shitting the door behind her, I take another look at the letter, There's no postage so I know its been hand delivered... Does that mean she's been outside my house? Was I in? Was I sober when she was here? If I was why didn't I go to the window? I might have been able to catch a glimpse of the girl who not only took the heart I didn't know I had to give but she also tore it up and through it back at me. I can't decide whether or not I should open it and read what she has to say or whether I should just take it and shred it, I feel like I want to be sick, I feel like I want to get completely wasted and never wake up... This is what she has done to me.

I decide to deal with it later, I can't have her words running around my head, Not today... Today I have to pull myself together and be Theodore Raymond Grey... I have to play the part even if I don't feel like it... God help me get through today and tonight without showing the world what a fucked up mess I really am.

* * *

Phoebe

10 minuets, She told me she would phone me in 10 minuets... it's already been 15, I can't think straight, I understand why Lacey's ran now that I sat down with my dad and read her background check, It was shocking and frightening, I wanted to run to her and hold her of she would let me but I had the feeling she wouldn't, I haven't seen her since that sunday she left 2 months ago, I remember feeling scared for Teddy... He broke down once Lacey was out of sight, He fort my dad tooth and nail from following her, He wanted to find her and make her explain everything, He was a mess for the first week but then he soon calmed up, He would let anyone in, He wouldn't speak to anyone for ages, He would lock himself in his room and just live in solitude. It hurt seeing my brother turn on us like that but it was his coping mechanism, Shutting himself out and keeping everyone at arm's length like before.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Hello?"

"Phoebe?"

"Lacey" I breathe a sigh of relief, She said she would phone and she has

"Did you give it to him?" She sounded so upset, So distraught... So like Teddy, They were both miserable being apart but as Lacey had told me countless of times it was for the best, I wanted to believe her but seeing Teddy the way he was I couldn't help but think she was wrong.

"Yeah I gave it to him, I don't know if he's read it or not but he's in his room and it's quiet so he may be reading it now" I sigh

"I hope he does read it, He'll know everything and then he can do with it as he wishes" She mumbles sounding on the verge of tears, My heart hurts just listening to her

"What does it say Lace?" I ask, I think I know the answer but I really hope I'm wrong

"It's my background check" She sobs and I feel fear grip my heart, She's told me what will happen if that information ever fell in to the wrong hands, It could be life threatening... I just hope Teddy isn't the wrong hands

"I hope you know what you're doing Lacey"

"Me too" She sniffs

We spoke on the phone for another hour till we both had to go, She needed to get ready and I needed to go find my mom and shop for a dress, Teddy already had his suit, Tonight was our grandmothers Masked ball, I was looking forward to it, I was entered in to the first dance auction along with my mom, Aunt Mia, Aunt Kate and my cousin Ava, Lacey would be there too but she didn't want anyone to know, She was going under Isabella her middle name, She didn't want anyone to know that it was her, I told her that Teddy would be there tonight and she told me that if he had read the letter then he would know that she would be there too, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was going to be a very bad idea, For some reason I felt like my brother was going to make a total ass of himself and fuck up his reunion with Lacey... I just hope I'm wrong.

* * *

Lacey

Coming off the phone to Phoebe was always hard, I always wanted her to put Teddy on the phone just to hear his voice but I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to speak I would just break down and then I wouldn't have had the guts to send the letter, I needed him to know but I wanted it to come from me, As far as he was aware know one knew who I was and why I left, I didn't want to put his parents and Phoebe in the line of fire, I felt bad for putting in that position in the first place, I couldn't allow Teddy to find out from them it had to come from me.

My father was back in Seattle for business, Once I told him what had happened he decided to take me with him on trips, He said that it was best that I didn't get The Grey's involved with this till it was over, Oh God will it ever be over? To say he was very mad at me would be an understatement, He didn't understand why I had put myself out there to be found, He asked me was it worth risking everything? My identity?, My independence?... My life? I couldn't answer him, At the time I felt like it was, I made someone happy, I made a friend happy and that made me happy, But was it worth the risk of him finding me again? No to be honest it wasn't not for my dad anyway but for me I just didn't know anymore, I was fed up of running, Hiding, Fighting everything and everyone... I felt like I was sinking, I was treading water all these years and now I needed to make a choice, Keep treading and keep surviving or stop completely altogether, Let go and see if I will drown... I made the choice to drown when I wrote the letter to Teddy.

"Hey sweetie you almost ready? The car will be here soon and you know what your fathers like" My Aunty Amy said as she opened my door, She gasped loudly taking in my dress for the evening, It was a glimmering satin creation by Blush by Alexia 9508. This unique outfit features a strapless design, sweetheart cut neckline and low-back style. This fully sequined outfit with wide waistband and brooch is created with a mid-thigh skirt that is sure to elongate your legs beautifully. A side wrapped skirt overlay completes this glamorous outfit, Or that's what the article on the website said then I brought it, It was beautiful, the sequins sparkled in the light like a mirror ball, All the colours were reflected in to the walls and I felt like I was at a disco, I didn't want a long floor length gown just incase things didn't go well between me and Teddy and I needed to slip away.

"Lacey you look beautiful" She gushed, I know she wanted to hug me but the thought of me pushing her away made her stop in her tracks, I needed to get over this so I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, She let out a sob as she hugged me, Aunty Amy has always been more of a mother to me than an Aunt, She pulled away quickly and smiled whilst wiping her tears away, I took a breath as I gathered my matching mask and walked out to where the Limo was waiting for me with my father in toe... Please please not let anything fuck this night up.

* * *

Teddy

I was ready to go, Well as ready as Il ever be, I took another look at myself in the mirror I looked good, Better than I have in ages, I needed to for my 'date' she would not accept me to look anything but my best, I was freshly showered, My hair was cut, I was cleanly shaven, I looked just like me, Even though I didn't feel like me.

I tied my mask on and walked out of my room and down stairs to where my father, Mother and sister were standing, They all watched me come down, They all smiled and I smiled back, I needed to keep reminding myself that I was playing a part, A role, I was good at acting so I needed to use those talents to get through tonight, I kissed Phoebe and My mother who both looked beautiful in their gowns, Mom's was red with a jeweled bodice and Phoebe's was pink with jewels all over they were both sunning and I couldn't help but felt a pang in my chest of what she would have looked like in a dress like this, It hurts... So much.

The door bell sounds and Taylor opens it to see my 'date' for this evening

"Teddy" Oh God does that annoying squeal ever get old, She pushes past my father and throws her arms around me, I don't want her touching me but I have to remember that I am playing a part and I just smile

"Jess, How are you?" I try to force as much excitement in to my voice as possible, My dad glares at me as I hug her back, Dad hates Jess, So does mom and after everything that happened between me and her so does Phoebe, Dad hates her because she is a gold digger and way to over the top, Mom hates her because she found out that Jess was going around saying that my dad wanted her and that blew my moms top and Phoebe hates her because she doesn't want Jess to get her claws in to me when I'm still hung on La... Shit I nearly said her name, I haven't said her name since I screamed in, Begging her to come back to me... No I will not think about her tonight. Tonight is about me and Jess, Hopefully we can get a picture in the papers for her to see that I am so over her... Yeah just keep telling yourself that.

* * *

Christian

I hate her, I hate her, I hate her... I inwardly cringe when Jess asks me to dance, I don't want to be anywhere near you woman, You may have my heart-broken son fooled but you don't fool me, I know Jess is over the moon at the thought of Lacey being out of the picture, Little does she know that Teddy's going to drop her as soon as the first dance auction starts... I can't wait for that.

"Grey" I turn to see a man standing behind me, He's my age, My height, My build but I'm the better looking on obviously, I recognise him even with the stupid feathered mask he is wearing

"McKenzie" I smile as I shake his hand, Richard McKenzie as you can probably tell from the name is Lacey's father, He is from a wealthy bloodline, His grandfather ran McKenzie Construction, McKenzie Publishing, McKenzie... Well McKenzie everything, We've been in competition with each other since Richard took over his father's position as CEO just when I was getting GEH off the ground, Richard was a decent man, Worked hard and loved his family, He allowed me to buy some companies from him to get me started, Richard sold them to me for a quarter of what they were worth and I appreciated it, We've been friends ever since, Though I haven't seen him in years, Not since Lacey went off the map, Richards been busy trying to juggle his businesses and family and he decided that Lacey was better off with her aunt and uncle than running around the world with him which I can fully understand.

"Grey I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, Isabella this is Christian Grey" Mac says as my eyes fall on to the little glitter ball in front of me, I knew Lacey would be here tonight under the name of Isabella that's why I made sure that Teddy was here aswell, These two need to sort their shit out, Lacey's hurting cause she wants to protect Teddy and Teddy's hurting cause he well he just wants Lacey, All of Lacey not just the good bits, God it reminds me of the shit Ana used to say to me when we first got together, She wanted me, All of me good and bad.

"It's lovely to meet you Isabella" I smile as I kiss her hand, She knows that I know but she doesn't want to be known and I will respect her wishes

"You too Mr. Grey" She smirks

"Will you be in the first dance auction?" I ask so I can make sure Teddy is watching and so I know he will bid and he will win

"Um... Yes I will be" She smiles, Just as I go to open my mouth the announcement is made for the young ladies in the first dance auction to make their way to the stage, Lacey nods at me and then turns on her heel and walks gracefully towards the stage... Time to find Teddy.

* * *

Teddy

"Teddy come on the first dance auction is about to start" Dad says as he rushes to pull me towards the stage, What do I care about a stupid auction? I really don't, There's not going to be anything there that I am going to want to bind on so what's the point? I know my mother, Sister, Aunts and Cousins are all going to participate and even though I love them all I will not be spending my money to buy a dance with them... All this shit for nothing yes it's for charity but I really don't see it... Why not just let everyone write a big fat cheque at the door so we can all go home. I'm tired, Cranky and bord out of my skull, I've drank quite a lot tonight I know I shouldn't but it's what I have become accustomed to, Drinking...Tick, Fucking...Well not for the want of Jess trying but I refuse to defile my Grandparents home in that way... I just want to go home, Yes I sound like a petulant child but I don't give a fuck!

I stand there watching the pathetic bidding, My Aunt Mia was brought by Uncle Ethan for $3,000, Aunt Kate was brought by Uncle Elliott for $6,000, There was a bidding war between him and another man but Uncle Elliott won. Mom was OBVIOUSLY brought by my dad for $10,000, It honestly looked pathetic for my dad to bid for my own mother, She would have danced with him anyway but he's so controlling that he didn't want any other man to put his hands on my mom even if it is my Grandfather...Yep my grandfather wanted to bid on my mother and my dad wouldn't have it... Lets sing together... 1, 2, 3 _control freak._

"Gentlemen this sparkling Jewell is Isabella, Isabella is a concert Pianist, She enjoys Ice skating and Ballet so yes Gentlemen she is flexible" The auctioneer laughs as I roll my eyes, Isabella blushes and I swear I have to do a double take, Those eyes... Those Sapphire blues, I'd recognise her anywhere...

"Lacey" I whisper, I can't believe it, What the hell is she doing here? Maybe she came with someone? Maybe Phoebe told her we would be here tonight and told her to come along... The auction starts and I can't breathe.

"$1,000" A man at the front of the stage yells as he smiles at her, I feel my anger rise at the thought of anyone elses hands on Lacey... MY Lacey,

"$4,000" Another man shouts Fuck NO!

"$6,000" I yell as Lacey's eyes lock on me, I see rather than hear her gasp, She looks away quickly and I feel like screaming at her... No Lacey baby bring back those baby blues please, I need to see them

"$10,000" I look around to see a man move from the back of the room to the front, He stood there grinning at Lacey and I watch in horror as she smiles back at him... Holy shit! Is this who she came with? He's old enough to be her father... Fuck I can't let him have her all her dances should be mine not some old fucker...

"$15,000" I am Theodore Grey and I will not lose

"$20,000" Fuck this guy is really pissing me off, My family are the richest here, Time to pull out the big guns

$50,000"The crowed gasps as I smirk at the asshole who thinks he's going to buy MY Lacey...

"$100,000" Holy fuck! I can't believe what just happened I was out bid by a fucking nobody, This cannot be happening, I. DO. NOT. LOSE!

"Teddy that's enough, You can not and will not go any higher" My dad grabs me by my arms and drags me away from the bidding just as the auctioneer yells sold... The room starts clapping but my head starts spinning, I yank my arm from my dads grasp and run, I need to drink, Fuck anything to take this feeling away, I've fucked up again.

* * *

Lacey

"Now little lady you owe me a dance" The strong warm voice floats in to my ears and I can't help but giggle, I pretend to think about it for a few seconds but then his face drops and I can't help my smile at him, I nod and take his hand as he leads me to the dance floor, I flow around the floor and for the first time in months I feel beautiful, I want to be happy but when I close my eyes I think of Teddy, His face when he was dragged away by his father and I was won, I tried to go after him but I couldn't find him anywhere, I want to talk to him before the night ends I need to know if he read my letter, I want to know if he knows everything and whether this is the end of everything, When I ran I was doing it to protect myself but also to protect Teddy from him... but now I've dealt with the fact that he will find me sooner or later I just want to try to patch things up with Teddy.

The dance comes to an end and my dance partner bows gracefully and plants a gentle kiss on my head, My face hurts from smiling, This night has been amazing but it would be perfect if Teddy was with me right now, I hear commotion and yelling from behind me and I tense I know that voice, That silky gorgeous voice its Teddy.

I'm yanked back by my shoulders and I fall in to something hard, I look up to see cold Gray eyes, His face is red with anger and he's swaying on his feet, Holy shit! Teddy's pissed.

"Oi asshole keep your hands off what's mine" Teddy snarls as he grabs my wrist and starts dragging me away but we're quickly halted when my other wrist is grabbed, I being pulled in all directions by two people who mean the most to me in the entire world.

"Hey she is not a piece of property you know" I glance at Teddy to see he's turnt and is now glaring at the male behind me, Teddy let's go of my wrist and in what feels like slow motion draws his fist back and then there is a sickening crunch as fist hits jaw, I stumble back at the impact, I'm lifted by a pair of strong arms and then left to stand on my own, The shouting and rushing swirls around me and I'm consumed by it, So many people, So many loud voices, I push through to see Teddy sitting on the man on the floor pumling his fist in to his face, I run over and see Christian trying in vain to get Teddy off him, I grab Teddy by the arm once he's up and then next I'm on the floor, There's a loud gasp and the room falls silent, My head throbs and I can taste copper, My hand goes to my mouth and I realise I'm bleeding.

"Lacey oh my God are you ok? I'm so sorry" Teddy stumbles over to me but I push him away, I slide to the man on the floor to check on him, His lip is split and so is his eye, There's dark purple bruising already forming under his eye socket and I feel the tears flow freely down my cheeks, I remove my mask, I don't care if people recognise me or not I can't get to grips on what's just happened in the space of 5 minuets.

"Are you ok?" I ask as the tears still flow, He reaches up to wipe them away and smiles a small smile, I let him get hurt after everything he's done for me, He still got hurt because of me, I should have stayed away, I should have never come back if I knew this would happen I would have kept running.

"What the hell are you doing? Lacey get away from him" Teddy yells as I turn to look at him, He's being held back by his father and Taylor, I feel anger but also sadness well inside me, What have I done to him, I've done this to him and I have know one to blame but myself, I should run and keep going.

"Teddy why did you hit him?" I sob, I can't think of anything else to say to him, We are at his family's home and he is punching people pissed out of his skull

"I hit him cause he had his hands on what's mine, You're mine Lacey... Do you understand? MINE!" I can't think straight, I get up off the floor and walk towards him, I don't know what I look like but from the fear in Teddy's eyes I don't look good.

"I am not yours, I am mine, You understand that" I turn to walk away but Teddy can't help himself

"So what I thought about you in the begging was true then? Your nothing but a little money grabbing slut, I thought that if you wanted money you would have chosen someone your own age but no you have to fuck someone old enough to be your father" He yells and my anger over flows

"He is my father you asshole! If you had bothered to read the letter Phoebe gave you this morning you would know that... Jesus Teddy, You could have had it all, I was giving you my all but obviously you still think so little of me to accuse me of being a what did you call me? Oh yes a gold digging slut!" I yell, I can't take this anymore I walk back over to my dad and grab his hand, We walk back to Teddy who is now wearing a shocked expression,

"Theodore Grey meet Richard McKenzie... My father" I grit out, I turn on my heel and drag my dad out of the ball room with Teddy screaming for me to come back.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hi guys the wait in to Lacey's past is nearly over :) Thankyou so much for all the amazing reviews, I know some of you want to kill me for making you wait to find out but it makes the story more exciting... Yes Teddy messed up in the last chapter... Looks like he's just as hot-headed as his father huh? Enjoy everyone... X

* * *

Teddy

My head is pounding, My eyes open and then close again, I can't seem to remember where I am or how I got here but I did, I re open my eyes to see that I am in what looks like a tool shed, It's dark and dank, There are bottles of every type of liquor you can think of, It smells of alcohol, Vomit and sex, I'm lying on what feels like a deck chair, My whole body hurts and I just want to sleep, I feel someone stir next to me, Lifting the moth-eaten green sheet I find I'm not alone, Curled up around me, Naked with a massive smile on her face is Jess, I feel disgusted with myself for fucking her again in my alcohol induced stupor.

I pull myself away from her to find my clothes, I couldn't find my suit that I was wearing last night I only found a pair of my jeans and a disgusting looking t-shirt along with my leather jacket? Fuck did I go home before I came here last night? I try to remember but my head hurts too much, Pulling my clothes on I stumble back and land on the hard, Cold concrete floor, The pain flows from my elbows and I feel warm liquid run down my arms, The pain subsides after finding half a bottle of vodka and downing it, I can't find my socks so I pull my bare feet in to my shoes, I feel something sticking to my foot as I look down I realise it's an envelope, I pull it up to eye level but it takes a little bit for my eyes to truly focus, The name on the letter reads: _Theodore Grey_... That's me.

The envelopes empty, I can't understand it, Why would someone write me a letter with no letter in it? I can't help but laugh, _Oh God I'm still pissed if I find this funny_.

Once i'm dressed I open the tool sheds door and I'm greeted by blinding light, _Shit! What time is it?_ I pull my cell from my pocket, It's turnt off, I turn it back on to realise I have 30 missed calls from various people, Dad, Mom, Taylor, Sawyer, Gail, Phoebe, Grandma, Grandad, Aunt Kate, Uncle Elliott, Aunt Mia, Uncle Ethan, Ava... The texts are the worst, Lots of threatening me from my dad, Begging from mom... I could go on but I don't want to, _Why can't they just leave me alone?_

The walk home was quite easy, Jess' house isn't that far from ours so it took about 15 minuets, Coming to the house I realise the front gates are open? That's strange dad never leaves them open for security purposes, I've got an uneasy feeling about this as I walk towards the door I realise I don't have my key, Did I lose it? Or did I leave it here when I left last night? I really wish I could remember... I knock on the large wooden door and soon I'm greeted with the harsh stern face of Taylor, He glares at me and I know I'm in so much shit, Not just from my dad but from Taylor too.

"Welcome home Theodore, Your father wants to see you in his office" Taylor grits his teeth from anything else and I find myself swallowing hard, I walk towards my father's office and take a deep breath before I knock,

"Come!" Oh shit Dad's pissed

I open the door slowly and walk in, My eyes sweep around the room, Dad is pacing running his hands through his hair, Mom is sitting on the sofa with Phoebe with her head in her hands with Sawyer standing behind them, There's a man sitting in the chair opposite dads desk, Wow he looks like he's taken quite a beating I wonder what happened to him?

I clear my throat and they all look up to me, They don't look happy to see me, Dad stops pacing and glares at me,

"Sit!" He orders and I do just as he says, The man with the beaten face stands up and motions for me to have his seat in front of a very pissed Christian Grey, The office door opens and I turn to see Taylor enter the room with Lacey, I get out of my chair and run towards her and throw my arms around her and hold her for dear life, I can't believe she's here, I feel joy well up side me but it's short-lived, She pushes me back and then punches me in the face, I fall to the floor with a loud thump, I expect someone to come to my aid but know one does, My hand goes to my chin and I try to rub to reduce the pain Fuck this girls got a good right hook... What the fuck have I done?

* * *

Lacey

I glance down at Teddy lying on his back staring at the ceiling, I'm too pissed to feel bad about hitting him, How could he? I understand he's pissed about last night but there was no need to do what he did, I look round to see Mr. Grey walking towards me, He places his arm around my shoulder and smirks at me

"Get up Theodore" He spits as we walk towards his desk, I sit in his office chair where I begin to flex my hands, I would love to punch Teddy in his face again but I need to control my temper for what is about to happen, Teddy gets up and walks back to the seat he was in before he trough himself at me, What did he think I was going to do fall back in to his arms after all the shit I am going to have to deal with now? _Shit, How could he be so stupid?_ I can't meet his eyes, I don't want to look at him, Every time I do I see confused and hurt radiating from him.

"Are you ok Lacey?" Mr. Grey asks quietly and all I can do is nod, I can't seem to find my voice at the moment

"Why are you asking her if she's ok? I'm the one that's just been punched but non of you give a fuck about me" Teddy yells and I look at him in disbelief

"You deserved that and a lot more" Mr. Grey glares as Teddy rolls his eyes

"What cause I went out last night and didn't come back till this morning? Oh yeah that warrants a punch to the jaw" He mumbles sarcastically, I feel my anger rising again and I want to punch him, Something anything but I don't I sit quietly and try to think of a way out of this mess

"No Theodore, Not because of that, Do remember what happened last night?" His dad says trying to calm himself, Teddy frowns and then falls silent, I think he's trying to think back, I sit and wait, I haven't uttered a word since arriving half an hour ago, I was all up for beating the sit out of Teddy for what I saw this morning but now I just feel numb.

"I remember the dance auction and being pulled away, I don't remember anything else, I woke up this morning with a very naked Jess around me though" He smirks at me, I think he's trying to make me jealous but at this moment in time I really can't be bothered about which dirty bitch he stuck his dick in last night, All I care about is why he basically signed my death warrant.

"So you don't remember this" Mr Grey says as he picks up the controls and turns the T.V on, I turn in my chair, I really can't bear to watch this again, I've seen it all morning, I can't do it again, I get up and walk out of the room, I need a smoke badly.

* * *

Teddy

"So you don't remember this" Dad glares as he picks up the controls and turns the T.V on, Lacey turns in her chair so she's facing away from me, She gets up and stomps out of the room, She doesn't even look at me, _What the fuck have I done now?_ I glance at the t.v and see the sign Breaking News: _Lacey Isabella McKenzie is alive and kicking_ flash quickly along the bottom of the screen... _What is this?_

_"Good morning Seattle, We have received some breaking news that the daughter of Richard McKenzie, One of the most reaches men on the planet, Lacey Isabella McKenzie was spotted last night at The Grey's Masked ball, She was seen dancing with her father who won her in their annual first dance auction for a whopping $100,000, But the party was cut short when Theodore Grey, Son to Christian and Anastasia Grey and the air to his father's business Grey Enterprises was seen a little worse for ware, A Source reviled that Theodore maybe Miss McKenzie's love interest as they were seen fighting, Theodore then proceeded to punch Mr. McKenzie to the floor and repeatedly beat him until he was pulled away by his father and his security, The source also says that Theodore also proceeded to punch Miss McKenzie in the mouth, Pictures prove that Miss McKenzie left with her father in tow with blood running down her mouth, Looks like young Mr. Grey is more of a bad boy than we all thought. Theodore Grey was then escorted home by his fathers security team, Our source then phoned us to say that Theodore Grey wanted to have his say regarding the matter, We are the only news station with the world-wide exclusive Ladies and Gentleman."_

The room gasps as all eyes fall to me again, _What the fuck did I do last night?_

_"Teddy? Teddy? What would you like to say about the incident that happened between you and your girlfriend Lacey McKenzie's father tonight?"_ The reporter asks a very drunk looking me, I see Jess next to me, She looks as though she's holding me from falling flat on my ass

_"Lacey is not Teddy's girlfriend anymore I am aren't I teddy?"_ Jess smiles at me and I pull her in to a very drunk very sloppy looking kiss, I feel my stomach turn just watching the way I'm acting, I pull away and Jess is wearing a shit eating smile

_"And what's your name Miss?"_ The reporter asks, Jess smiles as she says

_"My name is Lane, Jessica Lane"_ She says excitedly

_"Or the future Mrs. Theodore Grey"_ I pipe in, Shit I really was wasted last night, Fuck no I didn't just basically purpose to Jess on national t.v did I?

_"Teddy are you asking Miss Lane to marry you?"_ The reporter clarifies as I hold my breath, Preying to every fucking God there is that I said no, That I passed out... _Please anything_

_"Yes I am... Jess will you marry me?"_ I slur my words but Jess doesn't seem to care she jumps up and screams

_"YES TEDDY YES IL MARRY YOU"_ And then she proceeds to kiss me again, Once she pulls away looking very pleased with herself the reporter pipes up again

_"Teddy what do you feel about Lacey McKenzie?"_ Please don't open your... My big mouth please

_"Lacey? She's beautiful, Kind and funny, I like Lacey a lot"_ Few yes that sounds more like me,

_"So you like Lacey McKenzie then?"_

_"I haven't finished..."_ Oh God please no! _"Lacey maybe beautiful and kind and funny but she broke my heart, She was the girl I gave my heart too and her broken it, I loved Lacey but she don't love me back... She is a gold digger and a thief"_ Shit! Stop you fucking ass hole... What the fuck are you saying?

_"Why is she a thief Theodore?"_

_"Cause she stole my heart and I want it back so I can give it to Jess"_ I suddenly double over and hurl over the floor, I can't believe I did that, All of it any of it, _Oh what must Lacey think of me now,_

_"Oh here you might find this interesting, I have here a letter from Miss Lacey McKenzie to Theodore Grey, It is a very personal heart-felt letter and I will sell it to the highest bidder... "_ Jess yells as I'm still throwing my spineless guts up, The screen goes black and the main news comes back on, The woman who 'Interviewed' me last night is the one on the screen now, She is sitting behind a large desk holding some papers, Oh please don't let that be Lacey's letter to me. _PLEASE!_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to announce that Seattle News has that very letter that Mr. Grey's ex girlfriend Lacey McKenzie wrote to him, It starts._

_"Dear Teddy,_

_You have know idea how hard it is to write this letter to you, Teddy I am so sorry for the way I left you that sunday two months ago, I was stupid and scared, I just needed to get away, From you, From me, From everything. The night Phoebe had her date with Jake I told Phoebe I sold my soul, I did really, I told your dad my name, My name isn't Lacey Mac, Its Lacey Isabella McKenzie, My father is Richard McKenzie, If you don't know he is a very rich businessman, My father and yours have does business in the past. Which yes that doesn't make me poor, It puts me in the same league as you financially anyway._

_Teddy I didn't tell you the truth because, Well for years I've been in hiding really, I left the 'grid' as its called when I was 10 years old, and I so far haven't been found yet, Which I am thankful for, You see someone from my past willed that he would find me come my 18th birthday, I was frightened to tell you who I really was because I was scared, Scared for you and for me, Teddy I couldn't allow you to get in to deep with me for your own safety, That's why I ran. I'm sorry for hurting you, That's one thing I never wanted to do... Il be at the masked ball tonight that your Grandparents host, Il be there with my father and il also be in the first dance auction, Please don't bid on me as my father is going to so it doesn't look suspicious, I will be going under Isabella, Come find me when the crowds have died down, I really want to see you Teddy, I've missed you so much._

_We'll talk later tonight, Can't wait to see you..._

_I love you Teddy_

_Lacey x x x"_

The reporter wipes a tear away and I can't believe my ears, Lacey said she loves me... I feel like my hearts going to explode, For the first time in months I have a reason to smile, I get up out of my chair to go find Lacey but I'm forced back down by my father,

"Where do you think your going?" He says in a deadly voice that I dare not argue with, I swallow hard and answer

"To go find Lacey" I mumble as dad shakes his head

"I wouldn't, I will go" Dad let's go of his death grip on my shoulder and walks out of the room.

* * *

Christian

I have never been more ashamed of my son than I am right at this moment, He had no right to give that letter to the press, _Stupid idiot,_ He knows better than anyone how personal we are, Shit it even said on the envelope that it was for Teddy's eyes only, I know this because I intercepted Phoebe when she was about to give Teddy the letter, I wanted to know who it was from and why it wasn't posted, Phoebe told me it was from Lacey and she wanted Teddy to know everything, I told Phoebe to open it and to take the background check out but she told me she wouldn't so I did it myself, I found the letter and had Taylor open it and just remove the background check so I could give it to Teddy myself, It's a good job I did seeing as Teddy was stupid enough to hand it over on a silver platter...

I search the house but there's no sign of Lacey, I walk in to the meadow and smell smoke, I find her lying on her back watching the clouds float by with a cigarette hanging from her mouth, She looks like she's got headphones in and she's singing along to herself.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
_I will not let myself_  
_Cause my heart so much misery_  
_I will not break the way you did,_  
_You fell so hard_  
_I've learned the hard way_  
_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Because of you_  
_Because of you _

She sings with so much passion, sadness and hurt, I know she's singing about herself and her past, And it pains me to listen to her, I try not to disturb her but in doing so I must do because she opens her eyes and looks startled, Sitting up she pulls her head phones out and gives me a shy smile

"How long have you been there?" She mumbles looking embarrassed

"Not long" I lie, I want to ask her about the song and what it means, I was able to get access to most of her background check but not all of it, Some pieces of information were either destroyed or inaccessible unless permitted and those pieces are virtually impossible to get even with both Welch and Barney on the case.

"Your lying" She mumbles and I feel my face heat up, Shit I'm the blushing now... This almost never happens to me, I sigh and sit down next to her, She pulls another cigarette out of her packet and lights it with shaky hands, I hate smoking, Dispise it actually but at the moment if it helps Lacey calm down then I suppose il have to put up with it.

"Lacey I'm sorry for Teddy's stupidity" I say running my fingers threw my hair

"Mr. Grey-" _I'm fed up with this Mr. Grey crap..._

"Lacey call me Christian please"

"Christian, I'm not pissed that Teddy got drunk or slept with Jess or even leaked my letter to him to the press, I'm pissed because through his own jealously and my stupidity he may have just signed my death warrant" She sighs

"Lacey I know the press are hard to live with but this will blow over, Trust me..." I smile, _Bless her she thinks she's going to die from something like this?_

"You don't get it" She whispers

"Don't what?" I ask as she suddenly stands up and walks back to the house, I find myself watching her walk away feeling very confused, I drag myself up, Clean my jeans off and chase after Lacey

* * *

Lacey

I can't believe that I'm going to do this but I suppose I owe people the truth and seeing as I haven't really been that forth coming with it, What better place to start than the beginning.

I enter the office to find everyone in deep conversation, The all stop when they see me and I have to stop my self from wanting to bolt from the room I have to do this no matter how much I really don't want to.

I walk towards the chair I was sitting in before I left, I sit and place my head in my hands, I really don't want to look at anyone when I do this, Everyone is still quiet waiting for me to say something when Christian comes back in, I look up to see his face, He's holding a large envelope

"Lacey this just came for you" He says as he places it in front of me, Everyone gathers round to see what it could be but I already know who it's from, It's from _him._

"Lacey aren't you going to open it?" Christian asks as I shake my head, How did he know I would be here? Unless he's watching me as we speak... _Shit!_

I glance to my dad and he's staring at the envelope with hatred, I know how he feels

"Dad, Can you?" I whisper as he nods, He picks it up and tears it open, He pulls out letter and I feel my heart turn to ice, It's the same thing every year, Dad's face pales as he places it on the desk, I don't want to look at it cause I know what it will say, Christian glances at it then to my dad and then to me.

"What the hell is this? Lacey?" Christian almost shouts and I feel tears well in my eyes, _Don't cry Lacey, Don't you dare cry!_

"What... What does it say?" I mumble

"It says _'game over, Say hello to your little boyfriend for me'_, What does this mean Lacey?" Christian says picking the letter up again, It's only then when I have conformation that it is him, There's a burn hole right at the bottom of the writing where someones signature would be... _Shit!_

"Lacey we need oto go now!" Dad says as he comes round and pulls me up by my arm, It takes me a couple of seconds to realise what the letter said, _'Say hello to your little boyfriend for me'_... Teddy... _Fuck!_

"No dad!" I yell as I pull my arm from his grasp "I'm not running anymore"

"Lacey he knows where you are, You're in danger do you not understand? You've put yourself at risk and I refuse to let you do it again" Dad yells as he goes to grab me again

"It not about me anymore, He's after Teddy and I won't let it happen, You fucking understand me, If you had kept Mom safe in the first place non of this would have happened" I scream, Dad looks at me in shock and then rage, He slaps me across the face and I fall in to Christian, Suddenly dads pushed up against the wall

"You so much as look at her in the wrong way again and I will snap your fucking neck like a twig... DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Teddy yells in my dads face as he nods, Teddy lets him go and he slides down the wall with his head in his hands, everything's falling apart and It's all because of me.

"Lacey? Lacey baby look at me please" Teddy begs as I lift my head and stare in to beautiful Gray tear filled eyes

"Tell me what's going on... Please" He begs, I need to do this, I need to tell them what happened, I take a deep breath and start

"Um... Ok but know one interrupt me please, I only want to have go through with this once, And that's it Ok?" I ask looking around to see I have everyone's attention, They all simply nod, Teddy moves to sit next to me and grabs my hand for support, I don't really want him near me at the moment but I need some emotional help to get through this.

"When I was 4 me and my mom were abducted, We were out shopping for my birthday present, I wanted a pony, I remember that, Dad said that he would buy me one I was very excited, Our car was hit by a truck it struck passenger's side, Luckily both me and mom were on the driver's side but the passengers was crushed, We had no choice but to get out the drivers, There were 3 men with guns waiting for us when we got out, They made us get in the van and we were gone, I was so scared I didn't no what was going on, Mom told me that no matter what happens my daddy would find me and I would be safe, I asked her what about her but she didn't answer me. We were taken to a house, I didn't know where we were but I knew we were a long way away, The 3 men took us in side and locked us in a big bedroom, The ordered my mom to strip down and to wait on the bed, I didn't know what would happen so Mom told me to hide in the closet, To close my eyes and cover my ears till she came to get me, I did as she asked but the closet wouldn't close properly, A man came in and spoke softly to her, Mom didn't look scared like I was she looked happy to see him, She was smiling and laughing, He then got on the bed and had sex with her, I was so confused, Why would my mom be laughing and smiling at a man who wasn't my daddy? After they finished he walked out of the room, Mom came to the closet and opened it, She smiled at me and said everything was ok that that man was a friend of hers and he was happy to see her, Mom didn't seem to bothered that we were away from daddy but I was I kept crying for him cause I didn't like it where we were, The man came back in cause he heard me crying, He gave me a sandwich and a carton of juice, Mom said I had to be nice to him cause he was mommy's friend and it's not nice to be mean to people. After that day he was nothing but nice to me, Mom kept telling me that he was going to be my new daddy and I didn't like that, I didn't want a new daddy I wanted my daddy, I would cry at night because I wanted daddy to come and find me but he didn't, After the first year I realised that my dad wasn't coming for me so I decided to just get on with it, Mom was happy, The man whose name was Derick was very nice, I liked him, It's the other man I didn't like, His name was Michael, He was horrible, One night when I was about 6 he and another man came in to the room I shared with mom, The other man held me down on the bed and forced me to watch as Michael raped my mom, I cried and tried to look away but he wouldn't let me, The man holding me down would sit up and pull a cigarette out and lit it, Sometimes he and Michael would pass it back and forth while they watched him raped her, Other times he would pass Michael the cigarette and Michael would get his kicks by using me as an ash tray while he raped her, He said hearing me scream in agony would turn him on, This happened everyday for the next couple of years only I learnt to control the pain cause I knew it was coming, Every time I would refuse to scream, To give him his kicks he would burn me for longer, Through each session I either ended up with more scares or I would just have the old healing ones re burnt, One the day of my 8th birthday everything changed, Michael came in with another man, I'd never seen him before, He was in his late 40's early 50's, He sat next to me and stroked my hair, He told me he was Michael's dad, He told me that my mom hade died and he was going to take care of me, I didn't know what to think, I knew I couldn't trust him cause he was related to Michael, He told me about a little boy he used to look after years ago, He had scares like mine, He was taken away from him cause his mother was on drugs and she was as a dirty slut, that she slept with men for money like my mommy did, He tried to get me to touch him but I refused, I heard sirens and yelling, The men ran from the room and I passed out, The next thing I know is I'm waking up in a hospital be with dad standing over me, I was so confused I didn't know whether to be happy about seeing him or sad, I blamed him for everything that happened to me and to my mom, The police found my moms body burnt to a crisp down a sewer drain, I tried to get back to normal but when ever any one would look at me all they saw was the little girl with scars on her body, I went to live with my Aunt and Uncle because Dad couldn't cope with me and the nightmares, I fell of the grid and know one could find me, I eventually went back to school under Lacey Mac and I was no longer stared at or teased, I didn't want to be known as the daughter of a billionaire who was tourchered and who's mother was murdered, I basically cut all ties with my dad and I learnt to live the life of a nobody, That was until I met Teddy, I wanted to show someone that I wasn't a nobody, I wanted someone to look at me like I was a somebody to them, 2 months ago Teddy did, He looked at me like I was the most precious gift in the world to him and I finally felt loved but I also felt scared, Every year a few days before my birthday I'm sent the same letter know matter where I am Michael has always found me, It's been a count down to my 18th birthday which is next week, I don't know what he wants or what he will do but he will find me and I probably won't be seen again, Now that he knows about Teddy I'm afraid that it's not me he's after but him, I can't risk you getting hurt Teddy I can't, I love you too much for that to happen" I fall in to Teddy's arms and sob, 14 years of pent-up fear and pain is released, I can't let Teddy get hurt I would rather die than let any harm come to Teddy because of me... I feel my eyes start to drop, For once in my life I have no pain, No fear, I feel safe right here in Teddy's arms.

Before I finally succumb to sleep the last thing I hear is Teddy whisper

"I love you too Lace"


End file.
